miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Tikkii/Przeznaczenie (wszystkie rozdziały)
Tu będę zamieszczać wszystkie rozdziały ,,Przeznaczenia". Miłego czytania. Jak zwykle czekam na wasze opinie, na których bardzo mi zależy. :3 Rozdział 7,5 (NOWY!!!!!!) 23.05 ->''' Tak dobre widzicie 7,5 postanowiłam wstawić go jako taki przedsmak. Dziękuję wam za miłe słowa, są mi teraz naprawdę potrzebne. Uwielbiam was za to wsparcie, za każdym razem jak pojawia się nowy komentarz mam wielki banan na buzi (dosłownie, moja mama wczoraj się mnie zapytała czy dobrze się czuję xd), jestećie wspaniali.<3 Czekam na opinie i jak sądzcie jaką decyzje podejmie Marinette?'' Rozdział 7( NOWY!!!!!!!) 22.05 godz 16:07 '''Co ja poradzę wena, trochę krótsze niz pozostałe, ale nie mogłam, po prostu wylałam to z siebie. Komentujcie z radami, opiniami... Będzie to dla mnie niezwykle pomocne. Boję sie czy takie coś w ogóle wam sie spodoba, ale cóż zaryzykuję. ''Rozdział 6 ( NOWY!!!!!) 22.05 godz. ok 9:00 'Rozdział 1' '' '' Marinette ' '-'Wstawaj Marinette! Spóźnisz się do szkoły! -Tikki, nie mam sił po wczorajszej walce jestem wykończona daj mi spać… -Wiesz, dzisiaj mieliście pracować w grupach na francuskim, a z tego co pamiętam zostałas przydzielona do zespołu z Adrienem, ale jak chcesz. Na te słowa od razu ożyłam, kompletnie o tym zapomniałam. Moja pierwsza lekcja to francuski! Jest 7:50, jeśli ubiorę się i wyszeszę w 5 minut zjem śniadanie w 3 minuty. I pobiegnę sprintem to zdożę i zostanie mi minuta w zapasie. Dobra dam radę. Tikki przyglądała się moim wyczynom z lekkim śmiechem. Kiedy byłam gotowa wskoczyła do mojej torebki. Nawet nie wiem jak mam jej dziękować, gdyby nie ona już dawno umarłabym z roztargnięcia. Wychodząc z domu wzięłam dwa jeszcze ciepłe rogaliki dla mnie i dla Alyi. Gdy dobiegła pod wejście do szkoły zobaczyłam Alyę ( nie mam pojęcia jak to się odmienia :/) rozmawiała z Nino . Już do nich biegłam, kiedy nieforunnie położyłam stopę na schodku i upadałam do tyłu, zaczęłam przygotowywać się do spotkania z podłożem, ale tak się nie stało. Ktoś w ostatniej chwili mnie złapał. Znając moje szczęście był to Adrien, przed kim innym mogłabym się tak zbłaźnić. Bałam się odwrócić. Znowu zacznę coś bełkotać bezsensu i moja twarz zamieni się w buraka. Dobra raz kozie śmierć. Odwróciłam się i powiedziałam dzięki oraz przeprosiłam z twarzą skierowaną w dół, aby Adrien nie zobaczył moicj czerwonych, aż piekoących policzków. -Nie ma za co. – o dziwo głos nie należał do Adriena. Szybko podniosłam wzrok. -Natahnael?!- powiedziałam chyba trochę zbyt głośno i ze zbyt wielkim zdziwieniem. -A spodziewałaś się kogoś innego? -Nie tylko, że…- na szczęście sytuacje uratowała Alya. -Jejku Marinette, nic ci się nie stało nic nie stało. Trzeba chyba zamontować ci cos w tych butach, zdecydowanie za często ktoś ratuje cię przed upadkiem. A teraz , chodź na lekcje, bo znowu się spóźnisz. Potaknęłam jej tylko głową, na tyle było mnie stać. Kiedy podeszłyśmy do Nino ruszyliśmy w stronę klasy. Po drodzę zagadnęłam do nich: -A ,Adriena nie ma? -Ja go dzisiaj nie widziałam. A ty Nino? -Nie, może się spóźni. - Nie martw się na pewno się pojawi.- szepnęła do mnie Alya. Uśmiechnęłam się do niej. Kiedy podeszliśmy już do klasy zorientowałam się, że nie mam podręcznika. Zaczełam nerwowo ruszać rękami. Alya od razu ogarnęła o co mi chodzi. -Nie martw się zajmę nauczycielką, a ty w tym czasie idź po książki.- zastanawiam się skąd ona tak dobrze wie czego potrzebuje, o czym myślę. Chociaż moja przyjaciółka to bardzo dobra obserwatorka. Dobra,ale to nie czas na myślenie teraz muszę biec do szafki, brakuje mi tylko spóźnienia na dobry początek dnia. Dobiegłam do teraz książki, a teraz do klasy. Mam nadzieje, że pani nie zauważyła, że mnie nie ma, rodzice zagrozili mi miesięcznym szlabanem, jeśli jeszcze jeden raz nie dotrę na lekcje na czas. Biegnąc po schodach nie chcący komuś podłożyłam nogę. -Ojejku, przepraszam.- wtedy się odwróciłam. ' ''Adrien'' Upadłem. Potknąłem się o czyjąś nogę. W sumie mogłem się tego spodziewąc po wczorajszej walce jestem nie do zycia. Zaspałem, zalałem zeszyty wodą, zapomniałem zadanie na francuski …I jeszcze teraz się przewróciłem. -Ojejku, przepraszam- usłyszałem dziewczęcy głos przez światło wpadające przez okno nie widiałem jej twarz a jedynie jej zarys. Zaraz to jest ONA. Nie co ona tobiłaby w mojej szkole. Biedronka tutaj na pewno bym to zauważył. Nagle slonce zostało przykryte przez chmury. To była Marinette. -Adan, Adran, znaczy Adrin, znaczy nic ci s-się nie stało? Jestem jakaś rozmarzona, znaczy rozdzrażniona , znaczy roztragniona.- tak to zdecydowanie ta nasza roztargniona nie bardziej niż zwykle Marinette, nie wiem jak mogłem pomyśleć, że to My Lady, Bo przecież co by tu robiła prawda? To wszystko przez to zmęczenie, wszystko wygląda inaczej. - Nie, wszystko w porządku. To moja wina nie wyspałem się i takie są tego skutki to ja powinienen przprosić.-każdy był by zmęczony po walce trwającej do północy czyz nie?- Wiesz może chodźmy do klasy, przecież nie chcemy się spóźnić. Pozbierałem książki, które powypadały z mojej torby. -Nie uprzedzałeś o turbulencjach. Człowiek nie może się nawet przespać w spokoju, a jestem tak wykończony,że powinieneś mi zamówić masaż i zapas camemberta. -Plagg, nie narzekaj! Poza tym nie jesteś człowiekiem. – mój przyjaciel, ale doprowadza mnie czasami do szału, dosyć często… Wbiegliśmy do sali, kiedy Alya odgrywała grypę żołądkową, ale w ostatniej chwili jej się poprawiło (podejrzane). - No dobrze, skoro wszystko jest w porządku to przejdźmy do pracy.- zaczął się szum, wszyscy zmieniali miejsca , aby zasiaść przy swoich grupach.- Ale najpierw-powiedziała dość głośno nauczycielka-b oddacie mi swoje zadania domowe na temat ulubionego bohatera lektury, które zadałam wam wczoraj. Ja go niestety nie mam no coż wyciągnę podręcznik i lekturę, zaczne przygotowywać się do pracy w zespołach. Wtedy wypadła kartka było to zadanie nie podpisane, ale było to zadanie Marinette. Na pewno, jako jedyna szukała czegoś w torbie i widocznie była zestresowana. W sumie mógłbym podpisać je swoim nazwiskiem i nikt niczego by nie zauważył, a Mari pomyśli, że nie wzięła go z domu. No trudno nie mam innego wyjścia. ' '' Marinette' Nie, nie, nie zapomniałam wiedziałam, jak to możliwe, przecież pakowałam je rano, to się nie dzieje naprawdę! Pani do mnie podchodzi co teraz?! -Marinette , gdzie jest twoje zdanie domowe? Zapomniałaś to już trzeci raz w tym tygodniu , będziesz musiała zostać za kare po lekcjach i zawiadomie twoich rodzicow , wiesz, że tego nie chcę, ale musisz odrabiać zadania na bieżąco. -Ja, ja… -Proszę pani ja mam zadanie Marinette. Wpadliśmy rano na siebie na schodach i musiało jej wypaść, a ja przez przypadek spakowałem je do swojej torby. Proszę.- po czym usmiechnal się do mnie, znowu się zarumieniłam. On jest taki cudowny, przecież mógł nie mówić, że to moje i wziąć jako swoje. Chociaż wtedy byłoby oszustwo, a on nie byłby w stanie tego zrobić, bo przecież jest zbyt uczciwy i dobry. -O dziekuje Adrien , a gdzie twoje zdanie? -Zapomniałem miałe wczoraj ciezki dzień i po prostu nie wziąłem. -To twój pierwszy raz, więc nie wpisze ci braku. Możesz usiąść. Co do ciebie Marinette w takim obrocie spraw nie musiasz zostać po lekcjach, nie zawiadomie również twoich rodziców, ale pamiętaj jeszcze jedna taka sytuacja to nawet książę na białym koniu nie pomoże. Reszte zadań dostracz mi na piątek.- rumienic znowu on weź zostaw moją twarz w spokoju -Dziękuje proszę pani, na pewno przyniosę. -Wracając do tematu proszę rozsiadźcie się w grupy jednak postanowiłam zmienić trochę składy, zauważyłam konflikt między niektórymi osobami, a nic nie zmusza do zgody jak wspólna współpraca, więc tak grupa pierwsza: Alya, ,Nino, Sabrina, Alix i Kim. -Błagam obym nie była z Chloe.- Grupa druga: Chloe, Nathanael, Adrien i Marinette. Pozostałe osoby będą tworzyć grupę trzecią. Przekażcie osobom nieobecnym, że maja stworzyć czwarta grupę i zrobić projekt na wybrany temat. Na pracę macie czas do końca lekcji, jeśli nie skończycie proszę umówic się i skończyć w domu. CO??!! Trafiła mi się najgorsza grupa dobra Adrien <3 , ale Chloe i Nathanael w sumie nic do niego nie mam, ale jest trochę nachalny czasami, jeśli chodzi o moje kontakty z nim, jest fajnym kumplem, ale to nic więcej. Współpraca Chloe?! To chyba jakieś żarty prędzej dogadałabym się z wujem, bratem mojej mamy, który prawie w ogole nie mowi po francusku, ale Chloe. Sam rade to tylko jedna godzina. Marinette pomyśl sobie, godzina pracy z Adrienem. Już trochę lepiej to brzmi chociaż nas dialog będzie pewnie wyglądał tak jak każdy mój poprzedni. -Ja nie będę pracować z nią.- pierwsza moja myśl Chloe uwierz mi to również nie jest to spełnienie mych marzeń. -Przykro mi panno Bourgeois, ale moja decyzja się nie zmieni. - Ja wszystko powiem tatusiowi i on panią zwolni.- powiedziała z tym swoim chytrym uśmieszkim. -Przyrko mi, ale rozmawiałam z burmistrzem i stwierdził, że to wspaniały pomysł, abyś wspolpracowała dobrze z każdym uczniem z klasy, więc radzę zabrać się wam do pracy. Nasza grupa pracowała dokładnie, nielicząc Chloe, która ciągle komplementowała Adreina. -Adrienku, wiesz jak moje rączki się zmęczyły tym wycinaniem popatrz są całkiem zniszczone.-jego mina była niewzruszona, jakby w ogole nie słyszał co barbie do niego mowi. Zostało nam 5 minut do dzwonka, zostało nam jeszcze trochę do dokończenia, ale w 5 minut tego nie da się zrobić, więc dokończymy to w domu. -Dobra, więc może Nathanael zrobisz obrazki w domu, ja Dokncze pisanie tekstu i zrobie figurki, ty Chloe nic nie musisz robic, bo już i tak strasznie się wykonczyłaś.- dziewczyna zdała się nie zauważyć mojego sarkastycznego tonu i zaczęła piłować paznokcie po czym odeszła do swojego biurka.Nathanael poszedł wyrzucić smieci do kosza. -Wiesz Mari, zapomniałaś dodać co ja mam zrobić.-upomniał się blondyn. Miałam nadzieje, że nie zauważy. -A n-no ta-ak.- znowu to samo, ahhh. -Wiesz może wpadne do ciebie jutro po lekcjach i dokończymy tekst i pomoge ci przy tych figurkach. Pasuje ci to?- ty się jeszcze pytasz popoldnie z Adrienem sam na sam<3. -Jasne! Znaczy , jeśli tobie psuje, znaczy pasuje. -Świetnie to mamy ustalone. - I dziekuję, że obrałeś ,znaczy oddałeś mi to zdanie, zadanie, źle byłoby ze mną. -Co mogłem innego zrobić byłoby to kłamstwo gdybym tego nie zrobił. -No racja ktoś taki wyjątkowy jak ty na pewno tego by nie zroił znaczy zrobił. Znaczy człowiek uczciwy tak nie postepuje nie?- pogrążasz się Marinette już lepiej nic nie mów.Adrien najwidoczniej mało co zrozumiał, bo nic nie odpowiedział i się uśmiechnął W tym momencie zadzwonił dzwonek. Na pozostałych lekcjach nie mogła się skupić rozmyślałam jak cudowne chwile spędzę z zielonookim jutro. Będziemy robić projekt, ale to nie ważne , ważne, że będę sam na sam z nim w pokoju. O nie sam na sam z Adrienem w pokoju to będzie katasrofa! -Panno Dupain-Cheng , jeśli jest pani tak dobra z chemii to może mnie pani nie sluchac, ale patrząc na pani ostatnie oceny , wątpie by stać pania było na ignorowanie mnie. -Tak, przepraszam. –później będę się tym martwić. Chemia nie zając , nie ucieknie. Po zakończonych lekcjach miałam iść z Alya do mojego domu z powodu awaryjnej sytuacji. -Sory Mari, zapomniałam wziąć telefon z sali, a nie przezyje bez niego ani minuty, przecież wiesz. Poczekasz sekundkę, zaraz będę.- nie zdążyłam odpowiedzieć jej już nie było. Stałam przed wejściem do szkoły gdy nagle ktoś złapał mnie za ramie, poskoczyłam ze strachu. -Hej Marinette.- to był Nathanael -Hej, cos się stało. -Wiesz nic tylko starym zwyczajem jak komuś uratuje się życie to jest mu winien przysługę , a ja dzisiaj wtedy rano…- speszył się chyba wiem co chciał powiedzieć.- Chciałem się spytać czy poszłabyś ze mną do kawiarni? Wybierz dzień, który będzie ci pasował. Już miała mu odpowiedzieć, że chętnie tyle nie za bardzo mogę, ale wtedy zobaczyłam jego oczy były pełne nadzei, która z każdą sekundą znikała z jego życia. Znałam to spojrzenie , to to, które kierowałam co dzień do Adriena, który nie zwraca na mnie uwagi jako na potencjalną dziewczyne, uważa mnie pewnie za wariatke, która nie potrafi się nawet wysłowić. Zgodzę się ,wiem ile dla niego to znaczy, on zasługuje na to nigdy nie był dla mnie niemiły, czeka na miłość, która raczej nigdy nie nadejdzie…Niech cieszy się ta krótka chwilą. -Środa ok 17 , pasuje ci? -Ty nie żartujesz ,naprawdę się zgadzasz? – nagle płomyk radości pojawił się w jego oku. -Chętnie zjem z tobą ciastko czy dwa , tylko żebym nie zamieniła się przez ciebie w chodzący salceson.- dodałam z uśmiechem, płomyk zaminił się w żywy ogień. -Czyli, pojutrze o 17 przyjde po ciebie. -Idealnie. Chłopak pobiegł w podskokach do domu. Zaraz , a jeśli on myśli, że to randka i złamię mu serce dając większe sznase tym spotkaniem , i znienawidzi mnie na zawsze i znowu zawładnie nim akuma i znowu będę musiała grać dwie role. Spojrzałam na Tikki pełna przerażenia. -Tikki co ja najlepszego zrobiłam. -Tikki? Tak jeszcze do mnie nie mówiłaś, ale może być co znowu głuptasie wymyśliłaś.- nie wiadomo skąd Alya stała obok mnie -Lepiej nie pytaj , chodź zjemy rogaliki u mnie w domu i ci wyjasnie. Kiedy siedziałyśmy już na moim łóżku wyjaśniłam Alyi co dzisiaj się wydarzyło, przynajmniej to przy czym jej nie było i wylączajac to o podwójnych rolach. I to z Adrienem i z Nathanaelem. -Słuchaj teraz głupio odwoływać spotkaj się z nim zobaczymy co z tego wyniknie albo udawaj na tym spotkaniu tak mega obleśną, że samemu mu się odechce z tobą spotykać lub złam mu serce i odwołaj spotkanie i zachowaj się jak Chloe wrzuć zdjęcie do netu i zniszcz sobie życie. -Nie porównuj mn to tej tapety, błagam. Dobra spotkam się z nim w końcu teraz i tak nie ma innego wyjścia. Wiem jak bym się czuła gdyby Adrien odwołał spotkanie ze mną. Załamała bym się. -Więc głowa do góry w końcu jutro jesteś sam na sam z Adrienem.- Alya jak ja ją kocham za to, że zawsze jest przy mnie. -Masz racje. Nagle usyszałam pikanie dochodzące z mojego telefonu. To SMS od…ADRIENA. 'Rozdział 2' '''Marinette' Adrien do mnie napisał , ale zaraz skąd on ma mój numer, dobra nieważne, co teraz, co teraz. Spojrzałam błagalnym wzrokiem na Alyę. Ta wzięła mój telefon i sprawdziła kto do mnie napisał. -Dziewczyno na co ty czekasz! Bierz telefon , czytaj i odpisz.-popatrzyłam na Alyę . Chciałabym mieć teraz tą pewność siebie, którą mam podczas bycia Biedronką, dlaczego będąc Marinette jestem fajtłapą, która nie potrafi nic powiedzieć do miłości swojego życia. Przeczytałam wiadomość po 5 minutach zbierania się w sobie. ,,Marinette, przepraszam, że tak późno piszę, ale po powrocie do domu Nathalie poinformowała mnie, że jutro po szkole mam sesje. Nie miałem o tym pojęcia, a teraz nie mogę nic z tym zrobić, więc jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza to przyszedł bym do ciebie dzisiaj za powiedzmy godzinę. Jeśli oczywiście nie masz ważniejszych rzeczy na głowie. Więc jak?” Przeczytałam to Alyi. -Na co czekasz odpisuj! -Ale nie będziesz zła, przecież miałyśmy razem spędzić po południe? -Co ty sobie myślisz? Tak to jest właśnie to, chcę zmarnować twoją wielką szansę na spędzenie czasu ze swoja wielka miłościa.- mówiła to wszystko ze swoim chytrym uśmieszkiem.- Słuchaj tak się składa, że muszę dokończyć swoją część projektu, a na dodatek mam remont i muszę pomóc rodzicom w zajmowaniu się siostrami, więc naprawdę o nudę dla mnie nie masz się co martwić kochana. Spojrzałam na telefon i napisałam, że nie ma problemu i do zobaczenia. Alya poszła 10 minut później w ramach rekompensaty dałam jej świeże rogaliki. Poszłam do pokoju , a Tikki wyleciała z ukrycia. -Marinette, nie chcę cię martwić, ale musisz chyba troszkę posprzątać przed przyjściem Adriena. -Tikki co ty mówisz, przecież wczoo…- ogarnęłam, mój pokój jest pełen w zdjęciach blondyna, a od poprzedniej jego wizyty przybyło ich dwukrotnie.- O nie, nie , nie . Nie zdążę tego ogarnąć w…-spojrzałam na zegarek w telefonie- 15 minut! -Mari spokojnie zajmij się tapeta w komputerze i ramką. Ja pozbieram fotografie ze ścian.-ona zawsze umie zachować spokój co ja bez niej bym zrobiła. Wzięłyśmy się do roboty. Moje kwami zbierało fotki z prędkością światła. Kiedy odkładałam ramkę usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. Krzyknęłam do rodziców, że ja otworzę. Zbiegłam na dół spostrzegłam, że nadal mam w rękach ramkę. Wrzuciłam ją, do piekarnika upewniając się, że uprzednio czy nie jest włączony. Ostatnie spojrzenie w lustro. Jest ok. Otwieram drzwi. -Już myślałem, że pomyliłem adres. –odpowiedział z uśmiechem zielonooki, a ja zapłonęłam rumieńcem. Ruchem ręki zaprosiłam go do środka i zaprowadziłam na górę. Wzięłam tylko czekoladowe i pobiegłam do pokoju. Usiedliśmy przy biurku. -Wiesz myślałem, że może ja dokończę tekst, później razem go sprawdzimy, a ty jeśli chcesz zrobisz projekt bohaterów w formie maskotek Alya mówił, że jesteś w tym niezła. - Ok, dobry domysł.. znaczy pomysł.- och błagam cię Marinette przestań się jąkać to takie żałosne, on weźmie cię za idiotkę. Zaraz ja mowię do siebie, Mari przestań. W czasie kiedy ja kłóciłam się w swojej głowię z samą sobą, blondyn przygotował materiały. Oboje sięgnęliśmy po ołówki nasze ręce się zetknęły, szybkim ruchem wzięłam drugi z nich i schyliłam się nad szkicownikiem, aby Adrien nie zauważył mojej czerwonej twarzy. -To do roboty.- po raz pierwszy odezwałam się do blondyna ani razu się nie jąkając brawo Marinette. Naprawdę muszę przestać do siebie mówić. ' Adrien' Oboje sięgnęliśmy po ołówek nasze dłonie się spotkały. Mari zareagowała od razu. Ja strzeliłem buraka , mam nadzieję, że tego nie zauważyła. Właściwie dlaczego tak zareagowałem. To chyba normalne dwójka przyjaciół przez przypadek dotknęła swoje dłonie. Chwilami patrzyłem na Mar jak szkicuje, była taka skupiona, bardzo mi kogoś przypominała. Mari poszła do toalety, ja w tym czasie skończyłem pisać. Moja uwagę przykuły lalki , uszyte przez dziewczynę to były te same, którymi posługiwała się Manon opętana przez Władcę Ciem. Wcześniej nie miałem okazji im się przyjrzeć. Były wykonane z taką precyzją. Zachowany był każdy niemal niezauważalny i najmniejszy szczegół. Mari wróciłam i patrzyła się na mnie ze zdziwioną miną. W sumie nie dziwię się jej chłopka, który powinien robić projekt przy biurku stoi na środku pokoju trzymając w rękach lalki. -Mari to nie tak jak myślisz ja nie bawię się twoimi lalkami, tylko…- fiołkowooka zaczęła się śmiać po raz pierwszy usłyszałem jej śmiech był taki uroczy. Po chwili dołączyłem do niej. Po 5 minutach opamiętaliśmy się. -Wiesz chyba muszę dokończyć projekty.-zadziwiło mnie to jak składne zdanie złożyła i powiedziała. Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem czemu się jąka. Kiwnąłem jej głową. Panowała tak grobowa cisza, zjadłem już wszystkie ciasteczka swoją drogą były niesamowite, że postanowiłem zagadać dziewczynę. -A tak w ogóle, twoje lalki są wykonane z taka precyzją zawarte są takie szczegóły, które mało kto, może zobaczyć. Skąd wiedziałaś, że Czarnemu Kotu znikają poduszeczki na pierścieniu, bo na twojej maskotce są tylko 2.-boże Adrien , a skąd ty to wiesz, mam nadzieje, że o to nie zapyta. -Yyyy…No… wiesz moja przyjaciółka jest chyba ich największą fanką to chyba … no wiadomo…-zaśmiała się nerwowo.-Chyba skończyłam. Teraz muszę kupić materiały, żeby je uszyć. -Może najpierw pójdziemy na lody do parku. Zasługujemy bo tak długiej i ciężkiej pracy. -Wiesz Chloe na pewno poparłaby nasz pomysł, bo wiesz moje rączki już też tak zmęczone, że po prostu muszą mi zrobić manicure .- powiedziała to tonem naśladującym Chloe. A mnie po prostu zatkało czy ona zażartowała i powiedziała do mnie płynnie zdanie. I znowu ten ton, tak bardzo znajomy. Chyba zauważyła moje zdziwienie, bo zaczerwieniła się i posmutniała z zagubienia. -To.. może poćmy znaczy chodźmy…-wróciła stara Mari , Adrien dlaczego ty wszystko psujesz. Chciałeś mieć ja za przyjaciółkę. -Jasne, ruszajmy. Schodząc po schodach potknąłem się na schodku , ale nie upadłem ona złapała mnie za rękę. Zdziwił mnie jej refleks, zazwyczaj to ja muszę ratować ją w takich sytuacjach. Zeszliśmy na dół. Ona udała, że nic się nie wydarzyło. ' 'Marinette Po co ja się wtedy odzywałam. Zepsułam tym wszystko. Uważa mnie za wariatkę, która obraża jego przyjaciół. Doszliśmy do wózka z lodami. Wyciągnęłam portfel już otwierałam kieszonkę z drobnymi i wtedy on położył na mojej dłoni swoją. - O nie, ja płacę jestem ci winien przysługę. Uratowałaś moja twarz, a gdyby jej cos by się stało przed sesją ojciec by mnie zabił, więc jaki chcesz smak. -Cze..czekoladowy. -W takim razie poproszę dwa razy po gałce czekoladowych.-znowu się zarumieniłam. Poszliśmy usiąść na ławce. Spojrzałam na chłopczyka, który pluskał trawę wodą z fontanny, a jego dzwonek udawał syrenę strażacką. Zabawę przerwał mu strażnik. -Chłopcze, ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś tak nie oblewał trawy robią się kałuże i błoto, a to przeszkadza ludziom. -Ale ploszę pana ja jestem dzielnym stlazakiem. -Idź baw się gdzie indziej.- chłopczyk zaczął płakać i uciekł, było mi go tak strasznie żal. -Na co się tak zapatrzyłaś My Lady?- zamurowało mnie. Adrien O kurczę przesadziłem jak ja teraz się z tego wyplączę. Dobra wyjdę na głupka. -Wasza wysokość nie powinna teraz podążać w stronę targu, za niedługo, zmierzch nadejdzie.- w końcu akcja książki dzieje się w czasie właśnie takiego sposobu mówienia, może złączy te 2 fakty. -Ach, dziękuję młodzieńcze, bardzo żałuję, moje serce krwawi, ale muszę się pożegnać. -To do jutra Marinette. -P-pa Adrien. Po czym pobiegła w stronę sklepu, chciałem zaglądnąć do torby i porozmawiać z Plaggiem, ale… torby nie było musiałem ją zapomnieć od Mari postanowiłem pójść i poprosić jej rodziców. Pani Sabine podała mi torbę. Poczułem nagle zapach dymu, kobieta również to zauważyła. -Szybko Adrien, Tom wychodźcie ze sklepu , coś się pali! Wybiegliśmy co sił w nogach, dopóki nie znaleźliśmy się w bezpiecznej odległości. Zauważyliśmy, że nie ma Mari. Musiała zostać w środku! -Muszę po nią wrócić!- ojciec Mar był przerażony. -Nie proszę pana. Pobiegnę po pomoc, to zbyt niebezpieczne dla pana i dla Marinette.-po czym pobiegłem oczywiście w bezpieczne miejsce aby przemienić się w Kota. Po drodze zauważyłem, że park również zaczął płonąć. Usłyszałem śmiech był to chłopiec ubrany w strój starżaka tyle, że w kolorach czerni i fioletu. To pewnie kolejna ofiara Władcy Ciem. Muszę jak najprędzej się przemienić i uratować Marinette. -Czyżbyś miał jakiś sensowny powód, aby mnie budzić. - Nie czas na żarty. Plagg wysuwaj pazury. ' 'Marinette ' Rodziców nie było w budynku, całe szczęście uciekli. -Tikki, kropkuj! Wybiegłam na dach zauważyłam Czarnego Kota na sąsiednim dachu i przeskoczyłam do niego. -Witaj, Kotku. Kim dzisiaj się zajmiemy. -Najpierw musimy uratować dziewczynę, która jest w tym domu.- dziwne Chat nie żartuje to do niego niepodobne. Popatrzyłam w stronę, którą wskazywał to był mój dom. -A tą już się tym zajęłam jest bezpieczna. -No to Księżniczko zajmijmy się tym napalonym gościem.- tak to jednak Chat. Spojrzałam na tego chłopca to ten sam, któremu zakazano bawić się w fontannie. -Akuma jest w tym dzwonku.- w tym momencie odskoczyliśmy. Ofiara Władcy Ciem cisnęła w nas kulami ognia.- Szczęśliwy traf!- w moje ręce wpadło mydło. -Kocie zaciągnij go pod fontannę w parku. -Już się robi My lady. Podłoże było już namoczone przez chłopca przynajmniej ta części nie spłonęła. Nasmarowałam ja mydłem. Wtedy zjawił się kot z chłopczykiem. Tak jak myślałam pośliznął się wpadł do fontanny, tym samym wypadł mu dzwonek. Wtedy zniszczyłam go. Oczyściłam i akumę. -Niezwykła Biedronka! – wszystko wróciło do normy, ale gdzie znikł Kot. Przemieniłam się i pobiegłam do domu, ale tam nadal płonął ogień widziałam mamę, która stoi zapłakna pod sklepem. -Mamusiu, co się dzieje.- była taka przerażona -Och, Marinette jesteś cała.- przytuliła się do mnie.-Tata myśli, że nadal jesteś w środku i pobiegł cię uratować. -Co?! –już chciałam wbiec do środka , gdy ujrzałam Kota niosącego pod ramię mojego ojca. Był przytomny. Chat położył go na trawę niedaleko. Zaczęłam płakać. Mama pobiegła do ojca. Ja rzuciłam się szyję Czarnemu Kotu. -Dziękuję. -Robiłem tylko to co do mnie należało.- i zniknął. Mojego tate właśnie brała karetka. Mama pojechała z nim ja miałam dojechać autobusem, ale byłam zbyt roztrzęsiona. -Dlaczego Niezwykła Biedronka nie zadziałała? -Marinette, widocznie przyczyną pożaru w twoim domu nie była ofiara Władcy Ciem. Twoja moc działa tylko na szkody, które wyrządziła Akuma. - W takim razie co się stało?- zaczęłam iść w stronę przystanku, kiedy zatrzymała się przy mnie limuzyna. Wyszedł z niej Adrien. -Mari chodź, zawiozę cię do szpitala.- nie miałam sił protestować i posłusznie weszłam do środka. ' 'Adrien' Była zapłakana wsiadając do samochodu. -Nie martw się Mari wszystko będzie dobrze. Zobaczysz.- po czym objąłem ją ramieniem, a ona wtuliła się w moją klatkę piersiową i zaczęła płakać. Chciałem ją jakoś pocieszyć, ale nie wiedziałem jak. Po 10 minutach byliśmy w szpitalu. Marinette szła nadal wtulając się we mnie. Było jej potrzebne wsparcie. Byłem jej potrzebny jak nigdy wcześniej. Nagle zobaczyłem panią Sabine była w jeszcze gorszym stanie niż Marinette. -Tom jest teraz badany. Wy tez powinniście, oboje uczestniczyliście w tej strasznym wypadku.- razem z Mari udaliśmy się na SOR gdzie gruntownie nas przebadali. Nic mi nie było. Mar miała złe ciśnienie, ale to od nerwów. Usiedliśmy na poczekalni, aż skończą się badania ojca Marinette. Nagle przyszła Alya i Nino. Ponoć mówili w wiadomościach, że najbardziej ucierpieli mieszkańcy domu Mari. Chcieli się dowiedzieć, czy wszystko w porządku pani Sabine powiedziała im co się stało. Jednak kiedy zaczęła mówić o tacie Mar głos jej się załamał. Podjąłem inicjatywę. Opowiedziałem, że tata Marinette jest najbardziej ranny z naszej czwórki i, że aktualnie jest badany. Nagle zadzwoniła do mnie straż pożarna,, ponieważ to ja wezwałem pomoc, aby poinformować nas o przyczynie pożaru. Chcieli rozmawiać z kimś dorosłym, ale wiedziałem, że mama Mari nie da rady, więc opowiedzieli to mi. Po zakończonej rozmowie wszyscy czekali na wyjaśnienia. -No dobrze, zniszczone został tylko salon, kuchnia i pokój pani Sabine i pana Toma, pokój Marinette i piekarnia nie ucierpiały w ogóle. Jutro zabezpieczą teren, pojutrze można zacząć remont tylko trzeba zgłosić się do ubezpieczalni o środki finansowe. Przyczyną było pozostawienie jakiegoś przedmiotu w piekarniku, następnie jeden z członków rodziny musiał włączyć piekarnik i tak to się właśnie stało.- na te słowa Mari wybuchła jeszcze większym płaczem. Przytuliłem ją mocno, a ona wtuliła się we mnie. Wiedziałem, że potrzebuje tego. Marinette To moja wina. To przeze mnie tu jesteśmy. Naraziłam na śmierć siebie ,Adriena ,mamę i tatę. Przeze mnie mój ojciec jest ciężko ranny. Teraz to oni mnie pocieszają Adrien, mama, moja przyjaciółka, która jeśliby została tez byłaby narażona , a mój tata chcąc ratować mnie leży teraz ranny i nie wiadomo co z nim będzie. Ja nie zasługuje na nich , są za dobrzy, to ja powinnam zostać ranna , ja powinnam umrzeć w tym pożarze. Nie mogłam patrzeć jak oni smucą się z mojego powodu. Wyrwałam się objęć Adriena i pobiegłam przed siebie. ' 'Adrien -Mari!-krzyknęła jej matka lecz ja ją zatrzymałem.-Ona może sobie coś zrobić! -Niech pani tu poczeka z Nino i Alyą na wieści o pani mężu. Ja pójdę ją znaleźć. – po czym poszedłem. Gdziekolwiek by poszła Marinette chciałaby być sama. Już wiem gdzie ją znajdę. ' 'Marinette Byłam na dachu kiedy nagle usłyszałam czyjeś kroki. -Idź stąd.-krzyknęłam nie upewniając się kto stoi za mną.- Powiedziałam idź!- odwróciłam się to był blondyn, w którym się kochałam, którego naraziłam na śmierć, przez miłość do niego. Mój płacz zwiększył się dwukrotnie. On podszedł i przytulił mnie. -To moja wina. Naraziłam ciebie, mamę, Alyę, a mój tata jest ranny. Przeze mnie mogliście zginąć. Teraz zamiast się na mnie obrazić, okrzyczeć wy mnie pocieszacie. Lepiej by było gdybym nie istniała. ' Adrien ' -Marinette, zależy nam na tobie dlatego, cię pocieszamy , wybaczymy ci wszystko.- nie mogłem patrzeć jak Mari płaczę chciałbym ja teraz ochronić przed tym wszystkim - Omal nie zgnięliście przez moją miłość. Jestem potworem. -O czym ty mówisz Mari. Nie jesteś potworem jesteś piękną, utalentowaną, dziewczyną, która zawsze chcę pomagać innym, chce aby inni byli szczęśliwi, ty nie umiesz krzywdzić innych. Jesteś zbyt dobra. To był nieszczęśliwy wypadek- nawet nie wiedziałem jak wspaniałą przyjaciółkę mam pod nosem. Boże, przecież to tak cudowna osoba. -Ty nic nie rozumiesz. Omal nie zginęliśmy przez to, że włożyłam tam zdjęcie…Twoje zdjęcie… Jestem w tobie tak szaleńczo zakochana chciałam je schować, żebyś nie wziął mnie za wariatkę, bo wiem, że ty do mnie nic nie czujesz oprócz przyjaźni, naraziłam najważniejsze osoby w moim życiu przez swoją samolubność.- już miałem odpowiedzieć, kiedy pojawiła się Alya. -Mari są wieści o twoim ojcu. Dziewczyna zerwała się potykając się , stała na skraju dachu. -Marinette!!!-krzyknęła Alya z przerażeniem. Złapałem ja w ostatniej chwili, po czym wtuliłem ją do siebie. Po moim policzku pociekła łza. Tak bardzo przestraszyłem się, że ją stracę. Wziąłem ja za rękę i poszliśmy do lekarza. Pani Sabine płakała jednak tym razem to były łzy szczęścia. -Pani mężowi nic poważnego nie dolega zostawimy go na tydzień w szpitalu, aby upewnić się czy ręka dobrze się zrasta oparzenia nie są zbyt poważne. Wszystko będzie dobrze jednak gdybyśmy przyjechali choć chwile później mogłoby być znacznie gorzej. Proszę podziękować temu młodemu młodzieńcowi doskonale się spisał to dzięki niemu z pani mężem nie jest tak źle.-tu pokazał na mnie. Mama Mari przytuliła się do mnie i dziękowała -Czy mogę wejść do męża? -Na razie nie. Proszę przyjść jutro rano. -Dobrze, dziękuje. Marinette rzuciła mi się na szyję ze łzami szczęścia dziękując. -Dobrze Mari muszę znaleźć jakiś hotel, jutro kiedy w piekarni będzie posprzątane przyniosę śpiwory i jakoś przetrwamy ten remont, ale dzisiejszą noc spędzimy w hotelu. -Ja wzięłabym panią z Mari do siebie, ale u mnie niestety nie ma warunków.- powiedziała zasmucona Alya. -Proszę pani proszę niczego nie szukać, może pani pojechać z Mar do mojego domu i zostać ile tylko będzie pani potrzebowała. -Adrien, za dużo już zrobiłeś dla mojej rodziny damy sobie radę.- mama Mari uśmiechnęła się. -O nie to jest zaproszenie bez możliwości odmówienia. Mam tak duży dom, a z niego nie korzystamy, mój ojciec na pewno się zgodzi w końcu to dzięki państwu mamy co jeść.- pani Sabine znowu mnie przytuliła. -Jesteś takim dobrym chłopcem. Dobrze zgadzam się. Popatrzyłem na Marinette znowu stała z tym swoim rumieńcem na twarzy, zawstydzona. Wtedy do mnie dotarło co powiedziała do mnie na dachu… Rozdział 3 ' Adrien' Matka Marinette siedziała na przednim siedzeniu obok Goryla. Mari patrzyła przez okno limuzyny była zamyślona i miała nie za ciekawą minę. Nie chciałem na siłę zmuszać ją do rozmowy, tyle dzisiaj przeszła, zbyt wiele na tak drobną, bezbronną istotę. Nie powinienem tak się na nią gapić, odwróciłem głowę w drugą stronę. Zacząłem zastanawiać się nad tym co powiedziała do mnie dziewczyna na dachu. ,, Omal nie zginęliśmy przez to, że włożyłam tam zdjęcie…Twoje zdjęcie… Jestem w tobie tak szaleńczo zakochana chciałam je schować, żebyś nie wziął mnie za wariatkę, bo wiem, że ty do mnie nic nie czujesz oprócz przyjaźni”. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że Mar czuje do mnie coś więcej. Rzadko rozmawialiśmy. Aż do wczoraj. Zasługuje na kogoś kto , będzie odwzajemniał jej uczucie na 100%. Na kogoś lepszego ode mnie. W tym momencie samochód się zatrzymał, byliśmy na miejscu. Odwróciłem się w stronę Mari, aby jej o tym powiedzieć, ale ona spała. Nie dziwię się dzisiejsze wydarzenia musiały ją wykończyć. Nie miałem serca jej budzić. Ostrożnie rozpiąłem pasy mojej towarzyszki. Wysiadłem z samochodu, otworzyłem jej drzwi i delikatnie wziąłem ją na ręce. -Adrien jeszcze raz…-mama Mari zaczęła mówić, lecz ja szybko ruchem ust pokazałem jej, aby ściszyła trochę ton. Ona uśmiechnęła się do mnie wdzięcznym uśmiechem.-Jeszcze raz chciałam ci podziękować, gdyby nie ty… Tak wiele ci zawdzięczamy.- tym razem odezwała się ciszej. -Naprawdę nie ma za co dziękować , zachowałem się tak jak powinienem.-po czym pokazałem głową, abyśmy poszli na górę.-Jutro Nathalie pomoże pani z ubezpieczeniem i załatwieniem formalności.- do oczu pani Sabine napłynęły łzy. -Cieszę się, że są jeszcze tacy ludzie jak ty Adrien.- po czym pogłaskała mnie po ramieniu. Weszliśmy do środka. Przywitała nas Nathalie. Ona się uśmiechała?! Naprawdę rzadki widok. Była jedyną osobą, której jako tako na mnie zależało. -Nathalie, zaprowadzisz panią Cheng do pokoju gościnnego, ja wezmę Marinette. A pani życzę dobranoc.- kiwnąłem im na pożegnanie. -Tobie również.-odpowiedziała z miłym uśmiechem pani Sabine. Zaniosłem Mari do mojego pokoju w gościnnym było tylko jedno łóżko, więc nie było innego miejsca. Starałem się jej nie obudzić i najdelikatniej jak potrafiłem położyłem ją na łóżku. Na palcach przeszedłem do łazienki, aby wziąć prysznic. Zanim jednak zdążyłem zamknąć drzwi Plagg wyleciał spod mojej koszuli. Zakryłem mu usta, żeby nie obudził dziewczyny i zamknąłem drzwi. -Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, myślisz, że możesz tak traktować starszych.?! Nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę, a chciałem powiedzieć ci coś co na pewno by cię zainteresowało. -Plagg, dam ci jutro cały kilogram sera. -Dobra, wybaczam, ale i tak nie powiem ci tajemnicy, która odmieniłaby twoje życie na zawsze i to raczej na dobre. -Jesteś wredny. -Nie, tylko pamiętliwy. -Nigdy cię nie zrozumiem.-wszedłem pod prysznic i pozwoliłem by strumień ciepłej wody łuskał moje ciało. Dużo wrażeń, jak na jeden dzień ten wypadek, słowa Marinette i jakaś tajemnica Plagga, a jeśli jeszcze jej nie wygadał to musi być naprawdę coś ważnego. Zakręciłem wodę. Wytarłem ręcznikiem i ubrałem się w ubranie. Wyszedłem z Plaggiem z łazienki i rozłożyłem sobie materac na podłodze. Spojrzałem na Mar zrzuciła z siebie kołdrę, podszedłem do niej i poprawiłem ją. Usiadłem na ramie łóżka. Spojrzałem na jej twarz. Nigdy wcześniej , nie zauważyłem jak piękna jest Marinette, znaczy zawsze wiedziałem, że jest ładna, ale nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że… Nagle spostrzegłem. Gładziłem ją po policzku. Ściągnąłem swoją dłoń i poszedłem położyć się na moje posłanie. Dlaczego to zrobiłem, moje serce należy do Biedronki. -Oj Koteczek ma problemy sercowe. Kogo wybierze super pewną siebie, błyskotliwą, twardą i silną bohaterkę, czy delikatną, utalentowaną i empatyczną uczennicę.- moje Kwami zaczęło mnie już trochę wnerwiać. -Odpuść, nic do niej nie czuję to… przyjaciółka- niezbyt przekonywujące. -To dlaczego jesteś taki czerwony na twarzy?-i ten chytry uśmiech. -Bo…bo strasznie tu gorąco…-w dowód tego, żeby mi uwierzył ściągnąłem koszulkę. Nadal mi nie wierzył, w sumie nie dziwię się mu , jak mógł to zrobić skoro nawet ja nie jestem pewien tego co mówię, tego co myślę… Spojrzałem na zegarek 23:30. Pora spać jutro się nad tym zastanowię… Marinette Obudził mnie poranny promyk słońca. Usiadłam na łóżku, ale to nie było moje łóżko, to nie był nawet mój pokój. Przypomniał mi się wczorajszy dzień wypadek, mój ojciec, dach, moje słowa do Adriena, mój niedoszły upadek z budynku, propozycja chłopaka, potem jego limuzyna, ale dlaczego leżę w jego łóżku? To nie tak ważne… Wciąż dręczyły mnie wyrzuty sumienia. Jak mogłam do tego dopuścić? Nagle usłyszałam ruch. To był Adrien spał na materacu. Nie dość, że wczoraj tyle wczoraj przeze mnie przeżył to jeszcze musiał spać na podłodze. Usiadł na łóżku. Zaraz on jest bez koszulki?! Wstał i odwrócił się w moją stronę. Cholera, jaki on jest przystojny i te mięśnie. Uśmiechnął się do mnie. Ej ty się na niego gapisz Mari. Spuściłam wzrok na podłogę. Mam nadzieje, że nie zauważył jak głęboko chłonęłam widok jaki był jego ciałem. Policzki zaczęły mnie piec domyślam się, że nie wyglądam wyjściowo. -Mari-spojrzałam na niego , szczęście w nieszczęściu ubrał na siebie bluzkę- wstałaś już. Chcesz zejść już na śniadanie? -Wiesz, wolałabym się najpierw trochę odświeżyć. –spuściłam wzrok na podłogę, musiałam śmierdzieć szpitalem i potem, niezbyt kuszące połączenie. -No tak jasne. Masz tam wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy. -Dzięki.-nawet na niego nie spojrzałam od razu poszłam do łazienki. Na jej widok zamurowało mnie. Byłam o wiele, wiele większa niż moja. Poszłam pod prysznic. Włączyłam wodę, auć gorąca, jezu mar dlaczego ty nie umiesz obsłużyć zwykłego prysznica, przekręciłam inną gałkę, poleciała lodowata woda. Dobra niech będzie, jakoś przeżyję najwyżej zamienię się w lodowiec. Zaczęłam się zastanawiać jak mogłam chcieć spotykać się z takim chłopakiem jak on, jest zbyt dobry, ciągle wszystkim pomaga, nic nie dostając w zamian, nie wściekł się na mnie chociaż prawie go zabiłam, po tym wszystkim i tak wziął mnie pod swój dach i odstąpił swoje łóżko. Jest utalentowany, taki przystojny… Ja w porównaniu do niego jestem nikim, nie wiem jak mogłam w ogóle robić sobie nadzieje, że ta szara myszka Mari może być ze sławnym modelem jak Adrien. Nagle ktoś zapukał do drzwi. -Yyy…Marinette zapomniałem położyć ci ubrań na umywalce…i wiesz mógłbym, yyy… jeśli pozwolisz. Położyć szybko teraz?- kurde zatkało mnie, gdyby nie ta lodowata woda zrobiłabym się czerwona, ale teraz mam pewnie sine plamy na policzkach. -T-tak, j-jak tak chcesz. -Ok, dobra, wchodzę.- zajęło mu to 3 sekundy i już usłyszałam trzask drzwiami.- i sory… -Nic się nie stało.-przestałam się jąkać, przynajmniej taki plus z tego wyznania miłości. Mówiłam choć trochę płynniej. Zaczęłam myć głowę. Piana ściekała po całym moim ciele, był to dosyć męski zapach, ale nie przeszkadzało mi to, przecież będę pachniała Adrienem! Mari nie gadaj do siebie. Zakręciłam wodę zajęło mi ro może z 2 minuty co uważam za swego rodzaju mały sukces. Wzięłam dwa ręczniki , który leżał przygotowany na grzejniku czy cokolwiek to było. Jednym z nich owinęłam sobie ciało, drugim zrobiłam turban na głowę. Podeszłam do lustra przez skórę prześwitywały moje naczynia krwionośne, wyglądałam jak żywy trup, zamarznięta od środka. Ściągnęłam ręcznik z włosów i zaczęłam trzeć ciało, abym wyglądała choć trochę normalniej. Po chwili moja skóra wróciła do swojej prawie normalności. Twarz przemyłam ciepła wodą z kranu, który dzięki Bogu umiałam obsłużyć. Na półce były wszystkie rzeczy, które potrzebowałam, a nawet takie, których nie potrzebowałam, ale za pewnie Chloe spodobałaby się paleta z ok 50 cieniami do powiek i 20 szminek do ust. Wzięłam ubrania. Założyłam je na siebie. Leżały na mnie idealnie. Kolory, fason były po prostu idealne dla mnie, co prawda byłam chyba za niska o te 4,5 centymetrów, ale to nie psuło efektu. Czarna bluzka dla mnie tunika, szare, obcisłe spodnie sięgające nieco wyżej kostki, całość wykańczał cienki płaszczyk w kolorze pudrowego różu, do którego przyczepiona była złota broszka w kształcie gwiazdy z małym przeźroczystym kryształkiem na środku. Była prześliczna. Zajęłam się moim wyglądem. Włosy wysuszyłam lekko z góry, żeby nie ociekały wodą. Chciałam spiąć w dwa kucyki tak jak zwykle, jednak podczas wiązania jednego z nich pękła gumka, została mi tylko jedna, a moje włosy nie nadają się do rozpuszczenia. Zaplotłam sobie luźnego warkocza. Moja cera wyglądała całkiem nieźle , więc żadne zabiegi upiększające nie były potrzebne, jedynie delikatnie podmalowałam cienie pod oczami, które zostały po wczorajszym płaczu. Obok zestawu do malowania leżały trzy flakoniki perfum. Jedne z nich pachniały tak cudownie, że nie mogłam się im oprzeć. Byłam gotowa. Tikki wyleciała z torebki, którą widocznie przyniósł mi blondyn. -Ach, Marinette wyglądasz przesłodko, powinnaś częściej tak się czesać. -Och, dziękuję Tikki, ale wlatuj szybko, przecież nie chcemy, żeby ktoś cię usłyszał.- po czym otworzyłam torebkę szerzej, aby ułatwić jej wejście do kryjówki. Jeszcze raz przeglądnęłam się. Będę musiała porozmawiać z Adrienem o tym co zdarzyło się wczoraj prędzej czy później, jednak jak na razie postaram się to odłożyć w czasie. Otworzyłam drzwi zielonooki słał właśnie swój materac, spojrzał na mnie. Wyglądał na dosyć zdzwionego. Zaczął się mi przyglądać, a moje policzka zaczęły płonąć. ' Adrien' Musiałem wyjść na głupka wchodząc do łazienki, boże co ona sobie o mnie pomyślała. Muszę z nią porozmawiać o wczorajszej rozmowie, ale może nie dziś, za wiele przeszliśmy zeszłej nocy. W sumie co mam jej powiedzieć. ,,Ej Mari słuchaj bardzo mi schlebiasz twoim uczuciem, ale ja w sumie nie wiem co do ciebie czuję, ale kocham dziewczynę, która mnie nienawidzi i nie zna mnie w rzeczywistości, bo ta dziewczyną jest Biedronka. Pytasz skąd ja znam? No tak zapomniałem ci powiedzieć jestem Czarnym Kotem.” Boże co ja w ogóle wyprawiam. Nie dam rady teraz nic wymyśleć. Zacząłem słać materac. Co mogłem lepszego zrobić? Plagg wyleciał z mojej torby. -Niesamowite. Nasz kiciuś zapomniał o Biedronce. -Nie żartuj sobie. Po prostu jest wspaniała dziewczyną, ale kocham ją jako przyjaciółkę, tylko przyjaciółkę. -Tak sobie wmawiaj. Usłyszałem zamykanie się drzwi. Kwami wleciało pod poduszkę. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem Marinette, ona wyglądała… Tak pięknie. Przypominała mi moją…mamę. Nic dziwnego dałem Mar jej ubrania, nie miałem nic lepszego, a może nie chciałem mieć…Nawet zaplotła włosy tak samo jak ona. Użyła tych samych perfum. Jej spojrzenie tak bardzo przypominało mi… Nagle poczułem słony smak w ustach, dotknąłem policzka spływały po nim łzy. Szybko je wytarłem jednak Mari je zauważyła i szybko posmutniała. Zrobiła delikatny krok naprzód, później drugi, ale szybko się cofnęła. Chciała mnie pewnie pocieszyć, ale zbyt bardzo się wstydziła. Opuściłem głowę w dół poczułem, że nie wytrzymam nagle wszystkie moje wspomnienia , aż do dnia, w którym… Poczułem uścisk, odwzajemniłem go. Marinette przytuliła się do mnie. Sprawiła, że czułem się znacznie lepiej. Puściłem się z objęć Uśmiechnąłem się do niej. -Dziękuję.-tylko tyle byłem w stanie powiedzieć.-Chodź śniadanie już na nas czeka. Nathalie pojechała z twoja mamą załatwić sprawy ubezpieczeniowe.- po czym pokazałem ruchem ręki, żeby poszła za mną, musiała pomyśleć, że mnie zraniła, a ona uradowała mnie, przypomniała mi najpiękniejsze chwile w moim życiu. Jest taka niezwykła. To niezwykła… przyjaciółka, szkoda, że nie widzę w niej kogoś więcej. To takie niesprawiedliwe, że kochamy tych, którzy na to nie zasługują. Ja na pewno nie zasłużyłem na miłość Marinette Dupain-Cheng. W jadalnie czekał na nas przygotowany wcześniej posiłek. Nie mogłem jednak nic przełknąć. Patrzyłem na Mari zachowywała się jakby bała się coś zniszczyć. Nagle przyszedł mój ojciec. Zaraz mój ojciec?! Jak zwykle jego spojrzenie było bez wyrazu. -Synu…-nagle spoglądnął na Mar, zatrzymał na niej wzrok. Jego twarz z początku zdziwiona z nutką tęsknoty, przemieniła się w groźną.-Musimy porozmawiać , teraz.-powiedział z naciskiem na teraz. Boję się, że będzie zły na Marinette. Muszę mu wszystko wyjaśnić choć pewnie i tak nie zrozumie. Posłałem dziewczynie przepraszający uśmiech i ruszyłem za ojcem do jego gabinetu. W sumie rzadko tu bywałem, ale nic się nie zmieniło było tu tak…chłodno i nijako. Ojciec ruchem ręki kazał mi usiąść na krześle naprzeciwko swojego biurko. Popatrzył na mnie tym zimnym wzrokiem. -Wasza wychowawczyni pozwoliła wam dzisiaj nie iść do szkoły ze względu na wczorajsze wydarzenia. Wasi przyjaciele mają wam przynieść notatki. – po tych słowach, wstałem z krzesła.-Jeszcze nie skończyłem. Siadaj. –zrobiłem tak jak kazał.- Dlaczego… Dlaczego dałeś ubrania swojej matki tej dziewczynie? -Wiesz, ona nie miała ubrań, a te leżały tak dawno nieużywane no i … -Nigdy więcej tak nie rób. Możesz już iść.- nie chciałem z nim dyskutować to i tak nic by nie dało. Posłusznie opuściłem jego pokój ' Marinette' Skończyłam jeść, choć czułam się dziwnie sama w tym domu, przy stole. Zaczęłam się rozglądać. Było tu wiele portretów. Podeszłam do jednego z nich, była na nim kobieta blondynka z długim warkoczem, miała na sobie te same ubrania co ja, znaczy to ja nosiłam jej ciuchy. To żona pana Agreste i matka Adriena. To dlatego tak na patrzył i dlatego blondyn wcześniej… Mam nadzieje, że nie będzie miał przez to problemów. -Widzę, że już skończyłaś.- Adrien stanął nagle obok mnie. -Twoja mama jest piękna. -Tak, była.- spojrzałam na niego z niezrozumiałym, ale pełnym współczucia wzrokiem. – Moja mama zniknęła trzy lata temu… Od tego czasu ojciec.. jakby trochę się zmienił.- ta rozmowa była dla niego bardzo ciężka., zmieniłam temat. -Co powiedział ci tata?- Jezu Mari dlaczego ty jesteś taka głupia nie masz lepszych pomysłów, mogłaś zapytać o pogodę, o wszystko inne, ale nie… - Wychowawczyni usprawiedliwi nam nieobecności w szkole z powodu wczorajszych wydarzeń nie chcą nas dzisiaj męczyć. Po południu Alya albo Nino przyniosą nam notatki. -Czyli mamy wolny dzień? -Na to wygląda. -Wiesz może powinnam pójść do domu po swoje ubrania… - Nie, tam teraz zacznie się remont , jeśli chodzi ci o to, do kogo te ubrania należały to naprawdę nie masz się czym przejmować. Poza tym wyglądasz w tym pięknie, więc nie ma o czym mówić. -No dobrze.-zaraz on powiedział, że wyglądam pięknie?! Aaaaaa! Opanuj się Mari ,opanuj się. - Wiesz ja pójdę wziąć prysznic. Możesz na mnie poczekać w pokoju tam jest więcej do roboty niż tu. Poszłam za nim do pokoju. Postanowiłam zagłębić się w tajniki chemii. Kiedy chłopak poszedł się myć. Ostatnie stopnie nie były zadowalające, ale wtedy Tikki wyleciała z torebki. -Tikki, chowaj się za chwilę może tu wejść. -Spokojnie, Marinette, musisz porozmawiać z nim o tym co się wczoraj stało. -Och wiem, ale jeszcze nie teraz. No już do torebki. Chciałam się pouczyć chemii, ale nie miałam przy sobie książek. Nie zostało mi nic innego jak leżeć i patrzeć w ścianę. Spojrzałam na broszkę. Była przepiękna, taka delikatna. Adrien wyszedł z łazienki tym razem w pełni ubrany. Uśmiechnął się do mnie. Podszedł i usiadł przy mnie na łóżku. Tak minęły następne minuty, a może godziny , bez słowa. Kiedy nagle ciche kichnięcie. Zrobiłam spanikowaną minę. Od razu zaczęłam udawać, że to ja mam katar, kichnęłam jeszcze 2 razy. -Wszystko w porządku?- zapytała z troską w głosie. -Tak jestem alergikiem i … no rozumiesz pyłki i te sprawy.- i ten piękny uśmiech zakłopotania połączony z cudownymi wypiekami na twarzy. -Tak to nie jest nic przyjemnego, znam to uczucie. To jak masz jakieś plany na dzisiejszy dzień? -Chciałabym pojechać po swoje książki do szkoły.-powiedziałam dosyć cicho. -Nie ma sprawy, twoja mama ma ją wziąć z domu jak będzie wracać z ubezpieczalni. Co robisz ze znajomymi, gdy się spotykacie? Ja raczej nie wymyślę nic sensownego rzadko mam okazje się gdzieś wymknąć z przyjaciółmi. -No..-no wiesz zazwyczaj gadam z Alyą jaki to ty jesteś cudowny, idziemy w te miejsca, w których jesteś aktualnie, przeglądamy magazyny, w których jesteś ty, no i Alya robi dla mnie twoje zdjęcia. Nie to nie jest dobry pomysł, przecież robimy też inne rzeczy.-Rozmawiamy, idziemy gdzieś do sklepu, parku, oglądamy filmy, robimy zdjęcia, gramy w coś, śmiejemy się, uczymy. Takie tam, nic ciekawego. -No dobra, więc co chcesz robić? -No nie wiem, co wolisz? -Nie, no tak to się nie dogadamy.- powiedział z lekkim śmiechem.-To ty się zastanów, a ja pójdę zadzwonić do Nathalie o której dokładnie mam sesje. -Ok. Podeszłam na mini boisko do kosza, (czego ten chłopak nie ma w tym pokoju) wzięłam piłkę i zaczęłam nią rzucać. -Widzę, że masz niezłego cela. Co powiesz jeden na jednego przegrany wykonuje zadanie drugiego. -Niech ci będzie, ten który zdobędzie wcześniej 10 punktów wygrywa, ale chyba wiem, które z nas będzie wykonywało zadanie. .-nie bądź tak, śmiała, bo zaraz coś palniesz. -Spokojne oszczędzę cię. -Nie sądzę by było to potrzebne.-kurde jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam go tak pewnego siebie w sumie mnie też nie, ale mam wrażenie, że kogoś mi to przypomina. Ściągnęłam kurtkę i położyłam ją na sofie. Była zbyt delikatna , bałam się, że ją zniszczę. Graliśmy przez około godzinę. Po piętnastu minutach znałam już taktykę zielonookiego , ja znacznie więcej myślałam, a on robił wiele nieprzemyślanych ruchów, jednak był bardzo szybki i świetnie celował do kosza. Był remis 9:9. Trzymałam piłkę w rękach i wycelowałam, okrążyła obręcz i wpadła. Zaczęłam skakać ze szczęścia, a blondyn ewidentnie był przybity przegraną ze mną. -Jesteś niezwykła. To co mam zrobić madame?- wysapał zmęczony. -Nic, oddaje ci moje zadanie. Jestem gotowa na wszystko i nie martw się nikomu nie powiem w szkole, że przegrałeś z dziewczyną. Uznajmy to za przypadek.- uśmiechnęłam się jednak widząc jego radosną minę zaczęłam się śmiać, on też. Po chwili oboje leżeliśmy na podłodze skuleni ze śmiechu. -Dobra mam sesje za dwie godziny powinienem się chyba wymyć, bo zapewne pachnę równie dobrze jak camembert w mojej torbie. -Masz camembert w torbie? -Nie wnikaj.-powiedział z udawaną mina żalu i smutku.- a i jeśli chcesz też możesz się trochę oporządzić przed wyjściem. -Przed wyjściem? -No tak nie zostawię cię na parę godzin samą w domu. Nie słyszę słowa nie jeśli coś by ci się stało twoja mama by mnie zabiła z Alyą na czele, a chcę jeszcze trochę pożyć.-kurde skąd kojarzę ten typ prowadzenia rozmowy. -Ok.-nagle nadepnęłam na coś co zakuło mnie w stopę. Podniosłam narzędzie zbrodni był to srebrny pierścień, nie był on mój, więc podeszłam do Adriena, który wchodził do łazienki, tak Mari musiałaś znowu być taka niezdarna, oczywiście nie wyhamowałam i wpadłam wprost na niego, przewróciliśmy się i oboje leżeliśmy na podłodze. Chwila, nie , ja nie, ja leżałam na Adrienie. -No nie musisz na mnie aż tak lecieć.- czyje to są żarty Marinette myśl, myśl… -Nie wyobrażaj sobie za wiele.-jak ty się zachowujesz, przestań nie masz na sobie stroju Biedronki obudź się, on nic do ciebie nie czuje to nie jest Czarny Kot, który wybaczy ci wszystko!-znaczy przeprasz…przepraszam, ale z-znalazłam to na podłodze i…i chciałam zapytać czy to twoje?-pięknie znowu zaczęłam się jąkać chyba jednak wolę udawać, że jestem Biedronką i on nie wie kim jestem. Podniosłam pierścień do góry. Jego twarz była przerażona i zaskoczona obejrzał się na swoją rękę. -Ratujesz mi życie, dzięki. Mogę?-wskazał na pierścień. -J-jasne- podałam go delikatnie chłopakowi i szybko wyszłam z łazienki zamykając za sobą drzwi. Usiadłam na podłodze, kiedy usłyszałam, że puścił wodę po moich policzkach popłynęły łzy, co ja sobie myślę, że co , że przez moje inne zachowanie zakocha się we mnie. To nie jest takie ważne, ale jak się musi czuć Czarny Kot. Adrien nie odpycha mnie tak jak ja Kota, daje mu jasno do zrozumienia… Jakim ja jestem potworem. Łzy ciekły częściej i w większych ilościach. Kiedy usłyszałam otwieranie się drzwi. Szybko otarłam oczy, pewnie były przekrwione i czerwone. Wstałam i udawałam, że jestem szczęśliwa. - Marinette, wszystko w porządku?- popatrzył na mnie oczami pełnymi troski. -Tak, j-jasne wiesz pyłki, al-alergia te sprawy zakropię je i będzie w porządku. Teraz pozwól p-pójdę do łazienki. -Ok, jeśli mnie tu nie będzie, to szukaj mnie przed wejściem. Mam dosyć już tego jąkania. Mam dosyć tej niepewnej mnie. Moje policzki ponownie zrobiły się mokre. Musiałam się pospieszyć, przeze mnie jeszcze spóźni się na sesje. Wymyłam twarz, odświeżyłam się. Spojrzałam w lustro i wlepiłam na twarz sztuczny uśmiech. Wyszłam z łazienki, wzięłam tylko jeszcze płaszczyk i zeszłam na dół. Blondyn już tam na mnie czekał. Otworzył przede mną drzwi. Zeszliśmy po schodach i weszliśmy do auta. Adrien Usiedliśmy na tylnych siedzeniach. Marinette była zasmucona. Dopiero co się śmialiśmy i graliśmy. -Wiesz, przepraszam, że musisz teraz tu być ze mną i jechać na tą sesje. Pewnie nie masz na to ochoty, siedzieć przez parę godzin nic nie robić kiedy twój towarzysz będzie fotografowany.-po tych słowach ogarnąłem, że mogła mnie źle zrozumieć.-Znaczy ja chętnie spędzę z tobą trochę czasu. Jesteśmy super przyjaciółmi.-nie powinienem mówić teraz o naszych relacjach, ale ze mnie palant Nie powinienem w ogóle się odzywać. -Nie, na pewno będzie fajnie.-uśmiechnęła się do mnie żebym nie miał wyrzutów. -Wiesz, myślałem, że po zdjęciach odwiedzimy twojego tatę. -Dziękuję, ale nie mogę cię tak wykorzystywać. -To nie problem też chciałabym wiedzieć jak on się czuje. O już jesteśmy. Mieliśmy się spotkać z fotografem pod wieżą Eiffla. Stały tam busy z ubraniami i dla obsługi oraz ludzie od świateł i tak dalej. -Nareszcie jesteś. A co to za pjękna dziwczyna?.- miał dziwny akcent, pierwszy raz widziałem tego gościa na oczy. -Przepraszam a gdzie jest Adam? -Ach, tak ty mnije nie pamiętasz kiedyś pomagałem Adamowi mojemu wujkowi przy sesijach. Robert.-podał mi rękę i przypomniało mi się. Poznałem go parę lat temu, jest 3 lata od nas starszy. W sumie dziwię się, że sam nie został modelem jest wysokim chłopakiem o brązowych włosach zaczesanych na bok z dużymi piwnymi oczami, ma zagraniczną urodę. Widać, że korzystał z siłowni od kiedy ostatni raz się widzieliśmy. Ubierany był w czarną bluzę z czerwonym prostokątem i białym napisem "Vans", do tego ciemne jeansy boyfriendy z dziurami, w których ostatnio pozowałem. -No tak cześć. To jest Marinette, mieszka ze mną przez pewien cZas i nie miała co robić to wziąłem ją tu. Nie masz nic przeciwko? -Nje, pięknych dziewczyn nigdy mało.-po czym puścił oczko do Mari, a ona opuściła głowę z zawstydzenia. Poczułem lekką zazdrość, może dlatego, że czarnowłosa nie zwraca na mnie uwagi tak jak kiedyś. Chyba po prostu jej się znudziłem. Albo stwierdziła, że nie jestem tym kimś kim myślała, że jestem. -To ja idę się przebrać. Zaraz wracam. -Nje spjesz sję. My tu sobie poradzimy. - po czym podszedł do fiołkowookiej. Jak mnie ten koleś wkurza. Nawet jej nie zna, a już ją podrywa. Wszedłem do busa. Były tam 12 zestawy ubrań dla mnie. Wziąłem pierwszy lepszy. Przebrałem się w niego. Czarne spodnie i biała bluza do tego jakiś medalion. Do pomieszczenia ktos zapukał. Otworzyłem. To była Marinette. -Ja tylko chciałam zobaczyć na ubrania, bo wiesz chciałam się zainspirować i w ogóle. Robert powiedział, że mam zapytać się jeszcze ciebie. -Jasne, nie ma problemu. Tylko tutaj przyjdą fryzjerka i takie tam nie wiem czy będziesz mogła się skupić. -Wiesz samo to, że mogę tu być jest dla mnie cudem. Sesja do Vouge z Adreinem Agrestem. -Ta Vouge to będzie jakieś maciupeńkie zdjątko, na ostatniej stronie jeśli w ogóle, mam parę zaległych, więc dzisiaj trzeba do załatwić. Zaraz jeszcze przyjdzie Cara pewnie kojarzysz taka modelka. -Poważnie?! Jejku!-oczy zabłysły dziewczynie jak dziecku, któremu obiecano jakąś nową zabawkę.-Ona jest taka piękna, profesjonalna i taka idealna. Moim marzeniem jest, żeby kiedyś założyła moje ubrania na sesje albo galę, albo po prostu po domu. Nie wierzę, że mam szansę ją zobaczyć.- słowa, które mówiła były pełne pasji. Ona była szczęśliwa. Ja wszystko co robiłem, robiłem dla ojca, aby mógł być ze mnie dumny. - No dzień dobry, dzień dobry blondasku czas na małe czesanko.- przyszła Valeria była to fryzjerkami średnim wieku, dosyć przy kości z krótkimi jasno brązowymi włosami postawionymi do góry i mocnym makijażem. Jednak bardzo ją lubiłem, zawsze była uśmiechnięta chętna do pomocy i uwielbiała gadać. Tuż za nią stała Ana była młoda zajmowała się makijażem była spokojna i cicha.- A cóż to za dzieweczka, czyż to nie panienka Dupain-Cheng? Zamówiłam od twojego ojca tort weselny, ale niestety mój pożal się Boże narzeczony uciekł z cyrkiem stwierdził, że mam niepokolei w głowie i postanowił zrobić karierę klauna. Ach, ale co tam wspominać, no mój ty mały blondasku w co się dzisiaj czeszemy. - Zdaję się na ciebie Valeria, jak zwykle. - Nie pożałujesz.- Mari usiadła z boku i zaczęła. Coś rysować w swoim szkicowniku.- Powiem ci, że zostawiłabym to takie jakie jest, wygląda nieźle. Czy to dla tamtej panieneczki tak się postarałeś?- z paniką spojrzałem na Mari,miała słuchawki na uszach i nic nie usłyszała.- No proszę nasz cud chłopak zakochał się w naszej małej Marinette, a już myślałam, że zawsze będziesz bujał w obłokach marząc o tej twojej Biedroneczce.- tu pokazała na zdjęcie, które było wepchnięte w róg lustra razem z wycinkami z gazet innych sław Paryża. Zapomniałem o niej. Nie widzieliśmy się od wczoraj. Czy na pewno czuję to do niej co myślałem może to tylko lekkie zauroczenie, a może Mari przypomina mi Biedronkę, a może... - Halo,ziemia do pana Agreste , proszę ruszać przed obiektyw.-szturchnąłem Marinette w ramię i poszliśmy pod wieże. Ona usiadła na trawie niedaleko, a ja ruszyłem przed aparat po jednej godzinie Robert zarządził przerwę. Poszedłem do toalety, kiedy myłem ręce Kwami wyleciał do mnie. - No Adrien widzę,że zazdrość zżera cię od środka, widzisz mój camembert zawsze kochał mnie, a ja jego. - Nie jestem zazdrosny Plagg. - Nie, wcale.- wyszedłem z łazienki. Zobaczyłem Roberta z Mari siedzących obok siebie śmiejących się i patrzących na projekty nastolatki. Kiedy do nich dochodziłem usłyszałem ich rozmowę - Masz naprawdę niezwykły talent Nette.- aż tak trudno wymówić Marinette. - Och, nie to tylko dziecinna zabawa w porównaniu do tego co ty robisz.- Jezu nie wytrzymam. - Bierzmy się do roboty.-powiedziałem chyba ze zbyt dużym naciskiem. - Już idę Adrienku. - Nie mów tak do mnie! - Wow, bez nerwów.- co się ze mną dzieje. - Przepraszam, po prostu naprawdę nie chcę mi się siedzieć tu przez cały dzień robić zdjęcia do magazynów. - Rozumiem cię stary, dobra już wstaję.-zaczął dzwonić telefon. -O to Cara pewnie zaraz będzie.- Robert odebrał.- O kurde...- i odszedł kawałek dalej. - Pokaż co tam rysujesz. - usiadłem koło czarnowłosej - To nie jest zbyt dobre...-nie dałem jej dokończyć i zabrałem szkicownik były to młodzieżowe chłopięce ubrania. - Są naprawdę świetne. Nie żartuje, zapytam się ojca czy mogę pozować w nich następnym razem. - Chyba oszalałeś. Nie mogę tak.- co ja robię wkupuję się w jej życie? Nie mogę pragnąć podobać się każdej dziewczynie w Paryżu. Wrócił Robert. Był zdenerwowany, wstałem, żeby dowiedzieć się o co chodzi. - Słuchaj na dzisiaj chyba koniec. Cara się rozchorowała, a pozostała część kreacji miała mieć dopełnienie w dziewczynie ubranej w podobny sposób. Wiesz ogarniasz ta sama kolekcja. Ach, wiesz o co mi chodzi. - Rozumiem.- spojrzałem na Marinette skrobała coś w zeszycie. Kiwnąłem głową, Fotograf zrozumiał o co mi chodzi.- Wiesz chyba nie warto tracić czasu na Carę to tylko parę zdjęć Mari nie jest brzydka, więc może... - Dobry pomysł. Mari chodź tu.-krzyknął do dziewczyny. - Co byś powiedziała na zostanie fotomodelką ma jeden dzień? - Mar spojrzała na mnie zdziwionym wzrokiem - Chodzi o to, że Cara się rozchorowała i nie ma jak zrobić zdjęć i może mogłabyś ją zastąpić, bo zlecenie jest ma jutro? - Ja? Znaczy, bo ja... Nie wiem ... Nie dam rady. - Nie narzekaj idź się uczesz i zrób makijaż Valeria powinna być teraz w busie dla obsługi. Już ruchy, ruchy nie mam czasu...- wziął ją za rękę i zaprowadził fiołkowooką do busa dla obsługi. Ja w tym czasie obszedłem wieżę dookoła. Nie wiem Marinette To moja przyjaciółka , kocham ją jako siostrę,a Biedronka ją też kocham fajnie się z nią współpracuje i w ogóle. Uwielbiam obie. Mari przypomina mi mamę. To już był czas na przebranie się. Wszedłem do przyczepy. Stała tam przerażona na wpół ubrana Mari miała na sobie spodnie mojej mamy i właśnie ubierała bluzkę od razu się odwróciłem. -Przepraszam, myślałem, że teraz zajmuje się tobą Valeria. -M-miała, ale była głodna i poszła na l-lunch i Robert k-kazał mi się przebrać, żeby n-nie m-marnować czasu. -Przepraszam jeszcze raz mogłabyś podać mi mój zestaw jak się przebierzesz. -T-tak. -po ubraniu bluzki dała mi mój zestaw Mari poszła przebrać się do końca w łazience. Ja zmieniłem ciuchy tam gdzie stałem. Kiedy ubrałem się w luźny biały t-shirt ze znakiem nieskończoności i jasne jeansy weszła Valeria, poprawiła mi fryzurę. -Cud chłopcze gdzie jest ten mały fiołeczek? Miałam ją przygotować. -Przebierała się w łazience w sumie dziwne, że jeszcze nie wyszła. -Pewnie złapała ją trema. Idź ja ją zaraz tu przywołam.- wyszedłem poszedłem napić się wody. Gdy Robert zawołał mnie, że Marinette jest gotowa. Kiedy doszedłem na miejsce dziewczyna miała na sobie luźne jasne ogrodniczki z dziurami i krótki top ze znakiem nieskończoności. Włosy miała splecione w luźne krótkie warkocze. Usta miała pomalowana na lekki czerwień, a rzęsy miała delikatnie podkreślone tuszem. -Tej to nie musiała nasza Ana nakładać dwóch ton tapety, ładną ma buźkę.- Mari spłonęła rumieńcami, wyglądała przesłodko i przepięknie. -Też miałem taką minę jak ją zobaczyłem, ale zamknij buzię blondasku bo ci mucha wleci.- nawet nie zorientowałem się, że ją otworzyłem. -Dobra, więc Nette oprzyj się całym ciałem o jedną z nóg wieży Eiffla, a ty Adrien załóż ręce na tą blachę tak jakbyś nie dał jej uciec. Pamiętajcie, że to tylko gra nie krępujcie się.- łatwo było mu to powiedzieć zrobiłem tak jak kazał. Moje serce zaczęło bić szybciej, ale dlaczego ja się stresuję. Moimi partnerkami były najsławniejsze modelki Francji, a trzymały przy nich bardziej nerwy na wodzy. Patrzyłem w jej oczy. Ona patrzyła w punkt przed sobą widocznie stresowała się równie bardzo. -Teraz przesuńcie się w lewo i przytul ją w talii i ustaw głowę jakbyś chciał jej coś powiedzieć na ucho i bądź uśmiechnięty. Ty-pokazał na Mari-udawaj w tym czasie, że chcesz mu się wyrwać i też proszę nie być taką ponurą.-stres zaczął mnie przerastać to moja przyjaciółka, to było mega krępujące. Zrobiłem tak jak kazał wtuliłem się w czarnowłosą byłem tak blisko, że czułem zapach jej ciała, jej serce zaczęło bić szybciej, ręce zaczęły drżeć. Złapałem je jakbym chciał je ocieplić i ją uspokoić. Ona położyła głowę na moim torsie. Dreszcz przeszedł całe moje ciało. Mógłbym nigdy jej nie puszczać było to zarówno miłe jak i straszne. -Niezupełnie o to mi chodziło, ale to jest nawet lepsze. Teraz połóżcie się tu na podłodze. Zrobię wam zdjęcie od góry.- to nie było aż tak stresogenne. Popatrzyłem w tym czasie w jej stronę. Miała zamknięte oczy. Miałem ochotę pogładzić ją po policzku. Ledwo powstrzymałem dłoń od tego co nakazywało ciało, co uchwycił aparat. -Ok, teraz ostatnie zdjęcie jednak jesteście tak dobrzy, że tyle nam wystarczy. Idziemy na górę.-wskazał na szczyt budowli. Wjechaliśmy windą. - Słuchajcie zaraz zachód słońca, więc tak rzuć mu się na szyję.-ręce fiołkowookiej drżały bałem się, że spadnie złapałem jej dłonie.-Dobra teraz naprawdę ostatni raz, scena z Titanica. Genialnie dzisiaj wieczorem prześlę ci na maila Adrien te fotki. -Ok,to do zobaczenia. -Tak, pa, Nette zadzwoń. -Mhm.-dziewczyna zapłonęła. Ja również, ale z wściekłości. Zostaliśmy we dwoje. Zbyt romantyczne miejsce. -Poczekaj, uwielbiam wieżę Eiffla, a jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam z niej zachodu słońca. Zostańmy 5 minut. Potem od razu do szpitala. -Dobrze.- staliśmy tam nagle moje i jej spojrzenie spotkały się, posłała mi ten piękny uśmiech. Moja twarz zbliżyła się do jej o parę centymetrów. Wiesz powinniśmy chyba już iść. Jest 17, a o 19 przyjdzie do nas Nino i Alya na chwile. - podeszliśmy do windy, ale chyba się zepsuła. Zostały nam schody. Szedłem przodem. Zaczął padać deszcz, zrobiło się ślisko, Marinette potknęła się złapałem ją w talii, ona chwyciła mnie za kark. Patrzyliśmy w oczy przez 5 sekund, po czym złożyłem na jej ustach delikatny pocałunek. Była to chwila tak piękna, tak krótka. Stałem jak wryty ona opuściła ręce spostrzegła moja minę. Nie była to mina zachwytu. Skrzywiła się i zbiegła na dół. Nie zbiegłem za nią, byłem w zbyt wielkim szoku, zamówiłem jej taksówkę do szpitala, żeby odwiedziła ojca. 'Rozdział 4' Adrien Nie zasługuje na mnie. Postanowiłem się przespacerować, musiałem przemyśleć wiele spraw, wytłumaczyć sobie. Dlaczego tak zrobiłem. Całując ją czułem się wspaniale, pokochałem Marinette, nie jako siostrę, było to głębokie uczucie, takie same jakim darzyłem Biedronkę, ale zamaskowana nie zwraca na mnie uwagi, postanowiłem sobie o niej zapomnieć. Muszę powiedzieć Marinette co do niej czuję. To nie jest przelotne, po prostu nie zauważałem tego wcześniej. Spojrzałem na telefon, godzina 18:20. Zacząłem biec do domu, musiałem jej to powiedzieć, musiałem. Kwami wyleciało do mnie. -Adrien, cieszę się, że podjąłeś dobrą decyzje.- spojrzał na mnie z dumą.- że jednak nie zamierzasz moczyć mnie na tym deszczu, no u jeszcze, że zrozumiałeś, że kochasz Marinette.- potem wleciał pod kurtkę. Dobiegłem do willi. Wbiegłem do niej jak poparzony, jak strzała wtargnąłem do mojego pokoju tam siedzieli: Alya, Nino i Mari. Dziewczyny siedziały na moim łóżku, a Nino na podłodze. -No proszę, przyszedł nasz model.- Alya powiedziała to zbyt pogodnie, chyba Mar nie powiedziała jej co się stało. Widząc moją zdziwioną minę wytłumaczyła mi nieśmiało. -Powiedziałam, im, że nie mogłeś wejść na sale w szpitalu i postanowiłeś wrócić na nogach do domu, co nadal uważam za głupotę. -Yyy... Tak! Racja, wielka głupota więcej tak nie zrobię.-wydukałem. Ty tchórzu .tylko tak mogę siebie nazwać -Słyszeliśmy, że mięliście sesje razem, pod wieżą. -Błagam was to nic takiego i tak, musiałam wyglądać fatalnie.-dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że się przebrała miała na sobie ubrania mamy, musiała odebrać je z busa. Zmyła też makijaż, oczy miała czerwone od płaczu, oni tego nie widzieli. Zrobiło mi się smutno. -Wiecie co, jestem strasznie zmęczony, może spotkany się jutro, mamy wolne będzie na pewno fajnie. -Jasne, macie tu notatki, pamiętajcie jutro chcę widzieć zdjęcia. Może coś jeszcze wyrośnie z tej naszej małej niezdary- kiedy się z nimi pożegnaliśmy, odprowadziłem ich do drzwi. Kiedy wróciłem do mojego pokoju zapadła cisza. W końcu postanowiłem się wysłowić. -Wiesz muszę ci coś powiedzieć.- wymówiliśmy to jednocześnie jednak nie uśmiechnęliśmy się, z tego zbiegu okoliczności. -Proszę, mów pierwszy.- jak zawsze chciała być miła, choć wcale nie chciała bym był pierwszy. -Widzisz, bo ja…- jeszcze nigdy nie plątał mi się tak język.- Dzisiaj, to co się stało…- no dajesz.-To…- ktoś zapukał do drzwi, ach to wyczucie czasu. To był Nino, a któżby inny. -Ja tego no zapomniałem czapki.- rzuciłem mu ją, a ten widząc mój gniew uciekł w popłochu. -Chciałem powiedzieć, że…- znowu pukanie i otworzenie drzwi.-Nino, idź już sobie!- to nie był Nino, to była Nathalie. -Ojciec, chciał się z tobą pożegnać zanim wyjedzie na 2 dni. Prosił abym cię zawołała. -Już idę. Dokończymy tę rozmowę jak wrócę.-posłałem jej przepraszający uśmiech. Zszedłem niechętnie na dół. Zobaczyłem mojego tatę jak zwykle dumnego, pewnego siebie. -Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, żebyś nie sprawiał kłopotów pod moją nieobecność.-i wyszedł z walizką. Nigdy nie okazywał i nie będzie okazywać uczuć. Nie względem mnie. Pobiegłem przez schody. Wróciłem do pokoju, jednak Mari nie siedziała już tam gdzie wcześniej. Nie było jej. Słychać było wodę. Widocznie poszła wziąć prysznic. Skoro teraz nie mogę z nią porozmawiać, zrobię coś innego. -Plagg. -Tak Romeo? -Wysuwaj pazury. -Nie no błagam, daj mi odpocząć.-nie zdążył zaprotestować. Po chwili byłem w stroju kota. Po cichu otworzyłem okno i wyskoczyłem. Pobiegłem do miejsca, w którym dzisiaj zmieniło się moje życie. O tej porze było tu pusto. Metalowa konstrukcja była śliska od deszczu. Wdrapałem się na samą górę, liczyłem, że będę sam . Nie tym razem. Przy krawędzi stała dziewczyna. To była Biedronka. Zauważyła mnie. Ruchem ręki wskazała na podłogę. Po czym usiadła. Zrobiłem to samo. Głową dała mi komendę abym usiadł bliżej. Tak właśnie spędziliśmy pewien czas. Gdy nagle dziewczyna otworzyła usta i przerwała niepokój. -Dziwne prawda? -Co takiego? -To.-pokazała na miasto.-nie wszystko jest takie jakie nam się wydaje. Widzisz. Paryż. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam go pogrążonego w takim spokoju. Bez turystów, bez sprzedawców, bez dzieci wracających ze szkoły, bez ludzi z przerwą na lunch. Jakby bez życia. – jej słowa były głębsze niż mi się wydawało.- Wiem, że mnie kochasz.- spojrzałem na nią. Musiałem wyglądać żałośnie.- Zaskoczę cię. Ja ciebie też.- nie patrzyła na, mnie tylko przed siebie.- Kochałam cie od zawsze. Dopiero dziś to do mnie dotarło. Nie chciałam w to wierzyć. Nie chciałam tego do siebie dopuścić. To zakazane, gdybyśmy byli razem, nie myślelibyśmy tylko o dobru tego miasta, ale także o tym, żeby nic nam się nie stało. Moglibyśmy zatracić się w miłości do siebie.- do jej oczu naleciały łzy.-Wiesz przypominasz mi pewnego chłopaka. Jego też kocham jesteście tak różni, a tak podobni. Tobie też na kimś zależy widzę to. Tak bardzo cierpiałam kiedy próbowałeś uratować mi życie. Nie doceniałam tego. Byłeś taki oddany. Nie zasłużyłam na ciebie ani na tego chłopaka. Kocham was nie mogę stracić was obu. Gdy wybiorę ciebie stracę tego chłopaka i miasto , gdy wybiorę jego stracę ciebie, ale nie doszczętnie, bo nadal będziemy przyjaciółmi, partnerami w boju. Tak samo z tobą i z tą dziewczyną. Nasza miłość nie ma prawa by przetrwać, nigdy nie miała. Jesteśmy jak Romeo i Julia. –odwróciła się do mnie pogładziła moje policzko. Łzy zaczęły spływać z mojej twarzy. Chrzanić to, że to niemęskie. Tak długo czekałem, aż ona to powie, a teraz okazuje się, że nigdy nie będziemy mogli być razem. Moje palce potoczyły się w stronę jej dłoni. Splotły się pasowały idealnie. Wstaliśmy. -Przyjaciele?-zapytałem -Na zawsze. To do zobaczenia na następnej misji. –zaczęła odchodzić gdy nagle, zawróciła i przytuliła mnie z całej siły. -Przepraszam. Musimy zacząć żyć tamtym życiem. -Przepraszam.-starła łzy z mojego policzka. -Faceci nie płaczą.-uśmiechnęła się i znikła. Zszedłem po schodach. Próbowałem przetrawić to co usłyszałem. ,,Musimy zacząć żyć tamtym życiem”. Kocham Marinette tak samo mocno jak Biedronkę, ale z ta drugą nie mogę być. W tej chwili stanęły mi przed oczami wszystkie wspólne chwile z Mar. Kiedy zderzyliśmy się głowami gdy podnosiłem gazetę z moimi zdjęciami. Gdy przypadkowo nasze ręce spotkały się na konsolach. Gdy dała mi amulet. Gdy razem uciekaliśmy przed Graczem. Kiedy dałem jej parasol pierwszego dnia. Kiedy zobaczyłem po raz pierwszy jej projekty i wygrała konkurs. Gdy poprosiłem ją o autograf. Gdy jako Czarny Kot razem próbowaliśmy pozbyć się Ilustrachora. Kiedy pytałem jej jak to było. Gdy razem graliśmy scenę pocałunku, no prawie. Kiedy spotkałem ją w parku z Manon. Gdy pomagałem jej z chińskim jej wujka. Gdy uratowałem zegarek Alix. I wiele innych. Ja cały czas ją kochałem, ale tak jak Biedronka nie zdawałem sobie z tego sprawy. Ofiara moja i Biedronki nie może pójść na marne. Muszę powiedzieć Marinette co do niej czuje. Skoczyłem na budynek, aż dotarłem na dach mojego domu. Potajemnie wszedłem do holu i tam się przemieniłem. Wszedłem do pokoju. Tam siedziała Mari w mojej o wiele za dużej bluzce, która służyła jako koszula nocna. Miała rozpuszczone wilgotne włosy i czerwone oczy od płaczu. Chyba dopiero co wyszła z łazienki. -Długo się myłaś. -Musiałam przemyśleć parę spraw. Nie dokończyłeś. -Słucham? -Miałeś powiedzieć pierwszy. -A jak myślisz co chcę powiedzieć? -Pewnie przepraszam. To był impuls. Czar chwili. -No cóż.-podszedłem do niej bliżej. Usiadłem koło niej na łóżku, ale ona osunęła się na podłogę. -Ja cię kocham, Adrien od chwili, w której cię poznałam. Nie mogę…- płacz nie pozwalał jej dalej mówić. Pogładziłem jej policzek. Położyłem moją dłoń na jej dłoni. Podniosłem delikatnie jej głowę za podbródek. Pocałowałem ją dużo namiętniej niż ostatnio, byłem pewny czego chcę. Ona oddała pocałunek. Nie wierzyłem, że naprawdę czuję szczęście. Oderwaliśmy nasze usta gdy zabrakło nam oddechu. -Nigdy nie mów, że tego żałuję, bo tak nie jest i nigdy nie będzie. Marinette Dupain-Cheng kocham cię i będę kochał. Czy chciałabyś zostać moją dziewczyną?- w odpowiedzi na to pocałowała mnie. -To znaczy tak? -A jak myślisz?- złożyłem pocałunek na jej ustach.-Chyba tak.-uśmiechnąłem się do niej, ona odwzajemniła uśmiech. Okryłem ją swoim ramieniem, a czarnowłosa wtuliła się we mnie.] -Wiesz, że wszystko się teraz zmieni?-popatrzyła na mnie z ciekawością.- No, teraz ja będę miał twoje zdjęcia na ścianach i to wszystko na legalu.-usłyszałem cichy chichot.- Będę pamiętał, żeby nie robić ci z nich kolacji.-teraz oboje zaśmialiśmy się.- Jak się czuje twój tata? -Nawet nieźle wypuszczą go za tydzień, ale jeszcze mu nie powiedziałam, że to wszystko to moja wina.-spochmurniała.-Boję się, że będzie na mnie wściekły. Przeze mnie omal nie zginął. Wszyscy omal nie zginęliśmy. -Marinette, ojciec cię kocha. Miłość wybacza wszystko. Twój tata z pewnością zrozumie.- zapadła chwila ciszy. Było to przyjemna cisza, czułem, że to ją wspiera.-Może oglądniemy coś? Jaki film lubisz najbardziej? -Nie wiem wybierz sam. Coś wesołego. -Mamma Mia?- uśmiechnęła się do mnie. -Idealnie.-włączyłem film. Usiedliśmy razem na kanapie. Mari ziewnęła. Złapała mnie za rękę. Pasowały do siebie jakby były do tego stworzone. Zupełnie jak Biedronki. Nie, nie mogę o niej myśleć teraz Mar jest moim życiem. Zasnęła. Położyłem ją na łóżku. Wyłączyłem film przy scenie, w której Donna próbuje zostawić Sama na wzgórzu by iść na ślub córki, choć wie że będzie nieszczęśliwa, ale nie może go kochać. Zgasiłem światła. Poszedłem wziąć prysznic. Kiedy wróciłem rozłożyłem materac. Ściągnąłem koszulkę i wyłożyłem się na nim. -No i co widzę, że Chloe będzie musiała się pogodzić ze startą chłopaka. Tak łatwo było ci zostawić swoją Biedronsię? Tyle na nią czekałeś.- moje Kwami zaczęło mi znowu dokuczać, ale miało racje, długo czekałem, ale nie wszystko jest zawsze takie jakie myślimy, że jest.-Przestań droczę się z tobą. To była mądra decyzja, a teraz idź spać jutro szkoła.- czy Plagg zaczął się o mnie martwić? Czy może tylko się przesłyszałem? Spojrzałem na zegarek była 23:30. Powinienem iść spać. Nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy zamknąłem oczy. Nagle poczułem czyjś oddech na twarzy. Obudziłem się. To była Mari. -Ja, ja przepraszam nie mogłam spać i chciałam sprawdzić, czy może ty też, a teraz cię obudziłam…Przepraszam prześpij się. Wrócę do łóżka. Po cichu przeszła pod pościel. ' Marinette' W łóżku było nieco zimno. Koszmar o wypadku nie dawał mi spokoju. Nagle poczułam ciepło tuż obok mnie. Obok mnie położył się Adrien. -Chyba nie myślałaś, że zostawię cię samą. Śpij spokojnie, postaraj się. Będę przy tobie.-otulił mnie swoim ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie. Moje oczy powoli zaczęły się zamykać. Gdy się obudziłam byłam sama. Tikki przyleciała do mnie. -Marinette, jestem z ciebie dumna podjęłaś wczoraj dojrzałą decyzję, wiedziałam, że ci się uda. Jesteście dla siebie stworzeni. Ty i Czarny Kot bardzo dojrzeliście przez ten czas. -Wiedziałaś, że czuję do niego cos więcej jeszcze przede mną.- mała przytuliła się do mnie. -Twoje marzenie spełniło się. Ty i Adrien jesteście parą.-uśmiechnęłam się do niej. -Chowaj się chyba ktoś idzie. – z łazienki wyszedł blondyn z pianą w ustach. Mył zęby. Był już ubrany. Gotowy do szkoły. Zaraz szkoła!! Zaczęłam biegać po pokoju szukając nie wiem czego. Zielonooki zaczął się śmiać. -Spokojnie mamy jeszcze trochę czasu. Wstałem wcześniej. Tam masz książki. Poprosiłem Valerię, żeby przywiozła ubrania z wczorajszej sesji masz je w łazience. Będę czekał na dole, przy stole.-poszedł wypłukać buzię.- Tak w ogóle dzień dobry Księżniczko.-pocałował mnie delikatnie w czoło i zniknął za drzwiami. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to wszystko prawda. Jeszcze parę dni temu nie zwracał na mnie uwagi. Poszłam się oporządzić. Założyłam czarne spodnie z dziuerami na kolanach i bluzkę z rękawami do łokci w kolorze pudrowego różu z białym napisem Love. Poperfumowałam się. Związałam włosy w dwa kucyki jak zwykle. -Mari, wyglądasz ślicznie jak zwykle.- Kwami jak zwykle mnie pocieszyła. Wzięłam torbę i zbiegłam na dół. Adrien czekał na mnie ze śniadaniem. Uśmiechnął się. Usiadłam naprzeciwko niego. Zaczęłam jeść. Chłopak położył rękę na mojej dłoni. Popatrzyłam na niego i się zarumieniłam. On onieśmielony, cofnął ją i twarz zapłonęła. Nie był tak pewny siebie jak wczoraj, jakby bał się, że mnie do siebie zrazi. Musiałam wykazać inicjatywę. Położyłam, więc swoją dłoń na jego ręce. On posłał nieśmiały uśmiech. - Wiesz.-zaczął.- może na razie, nie mówmy nikomu.- wzięłam dłoń.-Nie to nie tak, że się tego wstydzę, nie chcę, żeby gadali , zobaczysz. Ludzie będą się oceniać. Zwłaszcza teraz gdy moje zdjęcia pokażą się w znanym magazynie. Poczekajmy. Zobaczysz, że i tak zaczną się plotki po wczorajszej sesji. Wiesz jaka jest Chloe. Zależy mi na tobie.-podniosłam głowę posłałam mu lekki uśmiech, wiedziałam o co mu chodzi. Miał racje. -Wiesz myślałam, że jako model, będziesz bardzo pewny siebie i w ogóle zadufany w sobie. Okazałeś się czuły i w głębi serca nieśmiały.-chyba to jakiś słaby punkt. -Boję się, że stracę kogoś tak jak straciłem mamę, a to całe bycie modelem, robię to, żeby ojciec był zadowolony to nie była moja decyzja, ale po czasie nawet to polubiłem. Czasami myślę, że to moja wina, że ona zniknęła, mój tata chyba też tak myśli dlatego jest dla mnie taki chłodny. Zawiodłem ich. -To nie prawda. Jesteś wspaniały. Nikt w to nie wątpi. Twój ojciec może po prostu zamknął się w sobie. Z tęsknoty. -Chodźmy do szkoły, bo się spóźnimy. – weszliśmy do auta był to tak krótka droga, że po paru minutach byliśmy na miejscu. Alya i Nino czekali na nas przy wejściu. -Zawiodłam się. Wasze fotki Chloe zobaczyła szybciej ode mnie. Jesteś na okładce prawie każdego magazynu. –Alya zaatakowała nas jak tylko stanęliśmy obok.- Spójrzcie tylko na te tytuły. ,,Kim jest tajemnicza czarnowłosa?’’, ,,Miłość syna sławnego projektanta”. Przeczytam wam fragment. ,,Wczoraj po południu odbyła się sesja zdjęciowa słynnego wśród nastolatek Adriena Agreste, jednak zamiast lubianej profesjonalistki Cary u jego boku pozowała nikomu nie znana dziewczyna. Czyżby młodzieniec wolał pozować z nikomu nie znana nastolatką niż ze sławną modelką? Sądzimy, że nie jaki Adrien zakochał się w dziewczynie ze swojego środowiska i zrobił wielką aferę by to ona mu towarzyszyła. Zapytaliśmy się o to fotografa Roberta (poprzedni najprawdopodobniej został zwolniony, bo wolał pracować z Carą) o tą sytuacje. Ten odmówił wywiadu. Czy idol nastolatek jest już zajęty? Dowiecie się wszystkiego w jutrzejszym wydaniu.’’- zamurowało mnie. -Będę to musiał wszystko odkręcić. Przepraszam Mari. -Ale, tak na marginesie ładna z was para na tych zdjęciach.- Nino jak zwykle musiał coś dodać. Nagle ktoś złapał mnie za ramię. -Mar, jak się czujesz po wypadku?-to Natahnael. -W porządku, dzisiaj odwiedzam ojca w szpitalu po lekcjach.-kątem oka widziałam, że Adrien zaciska pięści. -Dobrze to nasze spotkanie przełóżmy na inny termin, chyba tak będzie lepiej. -Tak, dzięki . Teraz przepraszam muszę iśc do szafki. Idziesz Alya? -Ta, jasne. Do zobaczenia w sali.-kiedy doszłyśmy do szafek Alya zaczęła zamęczać mnie pytaniami.- No to tak . Czy to prawda co piszą w tych pisemkach? Co się wydarzyło wczoraj? I dlaczego byłaś wczoraj taka smutna?- to teraz trochę naściemniam. -Nie to nie jest prawda. Nic takiego po prostu byłam na sesji. Co się miało wydarzyć? Martwię się o ojca to moja wina, że jest w tak ciężkim stanie. -Powiedzmy, że ci wierzę.- na szczęście kupiła to.- Teraz chodźmy do klasy musisz poderwać tego swojego modela. Ciekawa jestem co zrobi Chloe na twój widok.-usiadłam na swoim miejscu. Wtedy podeszła do mnie blondynka i z premedytacją odgarnęła włosy . -Ukradłaś mi chłopaka? -Z tego co wiem to nigdy nie byliście parą, a poza tym nie martw się nic nas nie łączy oprócz przyjaźni. Mieszkam u niego przejściowo to wszystko. Zadowolona? -Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo.- uśmiechnęła się chytrym uśmiechem. -Coś zrobiła.-szepnęła do mnie przyjaciółka. -Albo zrobi.- odpowiedziałam. Wszystko zrozumiałam gdy wszedł blondyn. Na wejściu tapeciara pocałowała go. Scenę sfotografowała Sabrine. -Co ty wyprawiasz? -Jakto co? Oboje wiemy, że za mną szalejesz. -Mylisz się.- mówiąc to patrzył na mnie.- Nie podoba mi się nikt. Rozumiesz?- i usiadł w ławce. Odwrócił się do mnie i do Alyi.-zadzwoniłem do Roberta on, Adam i Cara udzielą wywiadu na ten temat. Mojemu ojcu nie spodobał się artykuł. Ponoć przedstawia mnie w złym świetle jako rozpuszczoną gwiazdę. -Wiecie ja tam się nie dziwie te zdjęcia pokazują was jako bardzo zakochaną w sobie dwójkę ludzi.- kurde chyba nie wytrzymam tej tajemnicy. Muszę jej to powiedzieć. 'Rozdział 5' ' Przepraszam, że tak krótko, ale obiecuję poprawę.' Marinette Adrien zauważył moje zawahanie. -Tak to był pomysł Roberta.- powiedział szybko. Zauważyłam, że walczy z czymś, chciał nas o czymś poinformować, ale chyba nie była to za miła informacja.-Nasza Marniette najwyraźniej wpadła mu w oko, wymienili się nawet numerami telefonu. -Znając jej szczęście w miłości to, jeśli nadal nie zadzwoniła to musi być mega brzydki albo mega głupi.- nagle ktoś ponownie zadzwonił do blondyna, ten odrzucił połączenie. Weszła nauczycielka. -Witam, witam ze względu na ostatnie wydarzenia, zrobimy sobie kartkóweczkę z bezpieczeństwa oraz przy okazji z pierwiastków. Ostatni sprawdzian wykazał, że większość z was nie opanowała jeszcze materiału z zeszłego roku, a szkoda. -Kiedy?- zapytała blondynka, szczerze to chyba tleniona. -Dokładnie za 5 minut, jak sprawdzę obecność.- uśmiechnęła się tym swoim uśmieszkiem. Ona chyba naprawdę nas uwielbia. Nie ona nas kocha. Wyciągnęłam zeszyt, żeby szybko przeglądnąć informacje, nic nie wchodziło mi do głowy. Po co mam się uczyć tych formułek na pamięć? To i tak nie przyda mi się w normalnym życiu. -Proszę chowamy wszystko co jest na ławce. Wyciągamy karteczki, piszemy imię, nazwisko, klasę, numer w dzienniku oraz dzisiejszą datę. Za Adrienem grupa ,,A”, za Nino grupa ,,B” . Analogicznie to samo u was.- wskazała na drugi rząd. Rozdam wam kartki z pytaniami, ale nic na nich nie piszcie, tylko na tych wyrwanych z zeszytów. Macie 15 minut od teraz. Także życzę powodzenia. Dobra, 5 pytań z bezpieczeństwa zrobiono. Teraz muszę napisać symbole pierwiastków. Zostało 5 minut. Jezu Marinette myśl. Nagle usłyszałam głos w mojej głowie. -Mari, wapń to Ca.- to był głos Tikki. -Jak to się stało? My rozmawiamy, ale przecież ty jesteś w torbie nawet nie poruszamy ustami. -To teraz nieważne. Pisz tak jak mówię.- Tikki dyktowała mi odpowiedzi, a ja szybko notowałam. -Czas się skończył. Odkładamy długopisy na bok. Karteczki podajemy do przodu.-skończyłam w ostatnim momencie, ale napisałam wszystko to już jest plus.-Jeszcze dziś oceny pojawią się na dzienniku elektronicznym. -Możesz mi teraz powiedzieć, co to do jasnej cholery jest?- porozumiewam się z Kwami. -Mari spokojnie, powiem ci po lekcjach Słuchaj.- znów to robi. -A wracając do lekcji…- po 3 godzinach, mieliśmy 30 minutową przerwę. Ja i Alya poszłyśmy zjeść nasze drugie śniadanie. -Oj, szkoda, że nie masz tych pysznych rogalików z piekarnii. -Raczej w najbliższym czasie nie możesz na nie liczyć. Do końca tego tygodnia skończą naprawiać zniszczone pomieszczenia. A potem…- nie zdążyłam dokończyć zdania, Nino przyszedł do nas z moim chłopakiem. Jezu, jakie to dziwne uczucie nazywać go moim chłopakiem. To jest jak sen. Przypomniała mi się rozmowa z Kotem. Uśmiech zniknął z mojej twarzy. -Co o tym myślisz Marinette?- co on mówił, nie słuchałam go. -Hmm… Przepraszam zamyśliłam się. -Mówiłem, że dzisiaj wieczorem jest premiera ,,Wiernej” może byśmy poszli razem w czwórkę.- on i Alya spojrzeli na mnie porozumiewawczo. -Wiecie, muszę odwiedzić tatę, trochę się pouczyć i no wiecie…- moja przyjaciółka zganiła mnie wzrokiem.-Ale może damy radę, znaczy damy. Adrien? -Tak, pewnie. Dzisiaj nie mamy chyba nic do roboty. -To jesteśmy umówieni, 19:00 pod kinem zarezerwuje bilety.-Alya była cała w skowronkach. Okłamywanie moich przyjaciół, strasznie bolało.-Ej, cicho słyszycie ogłoszenie. -W dzisiejszym dniu wszystkie klasy kończą lekcje, 2 godziny wcześniej, z powodu konferencji . Powtarzam w dzisiejszym dniu wszystkie klasy kończą 2 godziny wcześniej. -Ale jazda, to co idziemy gdzieś skoro kończymy teraz? -Wiecie muszę iść odwiedzić tatę skoro mamy iść na seans. -Ja też pójdę.-Adrien złapał mnie za ramię.-Nie byłem u niego od wypadku. Jestem ciekaw jak się ma.-Alya i Nino mieli na buziach banany. Wszyscy razem wyszliśmy ze szkoły. Przy wejściu czekał na nas samochód z… Robertem?! Co on tu robi? Podszedł do naszej grupki i pocałował mnie w policzek?! Za dużo jak na jeden dzień. Chciałam go odepchnąć, ale szepnął mi na ucho. -Nic nie rób. Taki jest plan. Wtedy nie będzie podejrzeń co do ciebie i Adriena. Wszystkie oczy na ulicy zwróciły się ku nam. Dziewczyny z młodszych klas zaczęły chwalić fotografa. ,,Jezu, ale ciacho”, ,,Niezły jest”… -Chodźmy do auta.- wszyscy troje wsiedliśmy do limuzyny. Robert złapał mnie za rękę. Za dużo. Próbowałam wyrwać swoją dłoń, ale to się nie udało. Kiedy odjechaliśmy od budynku Adrien wrzasnął na Roberta. -Co to do cholery miało być?! -Chłopie wyluzuj, to były zalecenia twojego ojca. Nie możesz robić wokół siebie tego typu szumu. -Jasne, ale nie rób tak więcej rozumiesz.- był wściekły. -Stary, przecież to nie twoja dziewczyna, ogarnij się. -Wsadź sobie..-ścisnęłam jego rękę, musi odpuścić.-Ok sory, przesadziłem.-Robert zobaczył ten szybki ruch mojej dłoni. -Nette, co powiesz na to, żebym poszedł z wami do tego kina? Alya mówiła, że się wybieracie. -J-jasne, chętnie.- posłałam mu najpiękniejszy uśmiech na jaki było mnie stać.-O już jesteśmy przy szpitalu, my wysiadamy. Do zobaczenia Robert.- pomachałam odjeżdżającemu samochodowi. -A ty co sobie wyobrażasz?- chłopak zaatakował mnie. -To, to ,przecież…No wiesz. -Wiesz co po prostu powiedz, że ci się podoba. -Zamknij się.-wysyczałam przez zęby, jak on może tak mówić. Dla niego zostawiłam Chata, a on. –pobiegłam przez korytarz do sali ojca. Jednak zanim tam dotarłam, chłopak złapał mnie za rękę. -Przepraszam.- nie umiałam się na niego długo gniewać. Spojrzałam mu w oczy. Były tak pięknie zielone, takie jak oczy… Nie myśl o tym Mari. Nie mogłam dłużej patrzeć. Złapałam go za kołnierzyk i pocałowałam. Objął mnie w talii. -No proszę, nie ma mnie tylko dwa dni, a tu takie zmiany.- oderwaliśmy się od siebie. To był mój tata. Adrien patrzył w podłogę. Zaczął się drapać w tył głowy z zakłopotania, ja spłonęłam rumieńcem. -N-nie powinieneś leżeć? Przecież to dopiero 3 dzień po wypadku. -Lekarz powiedział, że dobrze by było gdybym trochę rozprostował kości. Za tydzień zacznę rehabilitację i…- nagle zestresował się- Wiecie chodźmy do sali, chyba jednak się położę. Mój ojciec Usiadł na łóżku, a pielęgniarka podłączyła do niego kroplówkę. My wzięliśmy krzesła. Adrien wciąż wstydził się spojrzeć na mojego tatę. Zaczął się śmiać. -Co ty chłopcze, myślisz, że nigdy nie byłem młody? Popatrz na mnie jak facet. Już się bałem, że Marinette nigdy z tobą nie będzie i popadnie w obsesje. W sumie i tak miała.-rzuciłam mu złośliwe spojrzenie.-Nie denerwuj się wyglądasz jak pekińczyk.-nadal byliśmy zawstydzeni tym zajściem.-Matko Święta, co z tą dzisiejszą młodzieżą jest nie tak? Wyglądacie jak małe dzieciaki przyłapane na kradzieży słodyczy. Rozchmurzcie się to ja jestem cały połamany i oparzony.-spojrzeliśmy na siebie nasze miny były obłędne. Zaczęliśmy się śmiać. -Kiedy pan wychodzi? -Planowo do końca tygodnia powinienem być w domu. Potem długa rehabilitacja. Pewnie przez około 2 tygodnie nie będzie mnie wyjadę do jakiegoś szpitala jakby sanatorium sam nie wiem czego. Potem co dzień wieczorem już na miejscu w Paryżu. Ale w tym czasie…Ach nieważne idźcie już, dzisiaj grają jakiś nowy film? Kino to idealne miejsce na randkę.- podeszłam do niego i przytuliłam go. -Pa, pa tatusiu. Przyjdę jutro. -Do widzenia panu.-chłopak podał rękę ojcu. -Odwiedźcie mnie jeszcze. Z tego blondasia dobry chłopiec.- wyszliśmy z sali. Adrien odwrócił się do mnie. -Myślałem, że gorzej zareaguje, wiesz zabieram mu jego jedyną córkę. -Jesteś wspaniały on też o tym wie. -Nie, to ty jesteś wspaniała.- oplótł moją dłoń swoją.-Co tak patrzysz? Czy to takie dziwne, że trzymam swoją dziewczynę za rękę?-nie protestowałam. Szliśmy tak w milczeniu ż do kina. Byliśmy trochę przed czasem, więc nikt nas nie zauważył. -Musimy im powiedzieć.-wróciłam do tego ciężkiego tematu -Jeszcze nie teraz, wiesz musi być odpowiedni moment, jeśli powiem im, będę musiał poinformować mojego ojca, a on raczej nie będzie zadowolono, nie chodzi tu o ciebie, naprawdę nie płacz.-łzy napłynęły do moich oczu, pewnie dlatego, że myślałam, że wszystko się ułoży. Wybrałam tą łatwiejszą miłość, ale czy tą prawdziwą. Może popełniłam błąd. Adrien wziął moją twarz w swoje dłonie. Pogładził mój policzek, nasze twarze zbliżyły się do siebie. -A co tu się wyprawia?- blondyn automatycznie puścił moją buzię.- Czyżbyśmy w czymś przeszkodzili?-Alya i Nino byli zadowoleni z siebie, uśmiechnięci od ucha do ucha. -N-nie, m-mi t-tylko wpadło c-coś do oka i Adrien chciał mi p-pomóc.-najwyraźniej to kupiła spostrzegli moje zaczerwienione oczy. -No, tak. Rob się trochę spóźni. Wiecie jakaś gala, czy coś. A w sumie dlaczego ty nie chodzisz na tego typu imprezy? -Pierwszy mniej ważny powód to to, że chcę żyć jak każdy nastolatek, no prawie, a drugi bardziej znaczący dla mojego taty to to, że zaniedbywałbym dodatkowe lekcje. Zaczyna się robić chłodno wejdźmy do środka.-posłusznie poszliśmy za nim. Kino świeciło pustkami. W sumie dziwne zawsze było tu pełno ludzi. Zwłaszcza w czasie premier. -Przepraszam, proszę pani czy film został odwołany? Zmieniono godzinę?- zapytałam grubej starzej pani, która pracowała tu chyba od zawsze. Przynajmniej od kiedy pamiętam. -Nie, Marinette spokojnie nie przyszliście tu na darmo. Dzisiaj mało kto chciał przyjść na premierę. Wszyscy zostali w domach i oglądają galę rozdania nagród za zdjęcie miesiąca, czy jakoś tak. Wybierają najpiękniejsze zdjęcie, które zostało wykonane w ciągu tego roku liczą się wszystkie wykonane od wczoraj. Zazwyczaj wygrywają wiecie jakieś sztuczne gwiazdeczki. ,,Jaka jestem piękna, seksowna patrzcie na mnie faceci za mną szaleją. Chociaż jestem głupia, ale to nieważne.”- zaczęła przy tym parodiować te wszystkie tlenione blondynki. –Dobra kochaneczki, w zamian za to, że jesteście jedynymi klientami kina, popcorn, nachos i cola gratis. Sos serowy czy barbeque? -Serowy.-odpowiedzieliśmy wszyscy zgodnie. Podała nam 2 duże nachos , 2 duże opakowania popcornu i dla wszystkich duże cole. -Możecie iść już na salę.-uśmiechnęła się do nas szczerym uśmiechem. –Miejsca oczywiście też możecie wybrać inne niż na biletach.-sala kinowa była pusta . Pachniało w niej popcornem i starymi fotelami. Było to najstarsze pomieszczenie w tym budynku. Mała salka zaledwie z 5 rzędami, po 10 siedzeń w każdym. Usiedliśmy w najwyższym ciągu na samym środku. -Mari zamień się ze mną miejscem wiesz chciałabym siedzieć koło Nina.-i tak wiedziałam o co jej chodzi wtedy będę siedzieć obok Adriena. Bez zastanowienia się zgodziłam. Podczas przechodzenia potknęłam się (brawo ja) i cola spadła na siedzenie Adriena. -Jezu, p-przepraszam cię. Jezu czy ja nie mogę choć raz nie zrobić czegoś za co będę musiała się wstydzić.-patrzył na mnie jak wycieram go i podłogę chusteczkami i cząstkami ubrania. Nie wytrzymał wybuchł śmiechem. Później wszyscy poszliśmy w jego ślady.-Sory, naprawdę nie chciałam. -Wiecie, nie chce być niegrzeczny czy coś, tylko ta koszulka się strasznie lepi… -Chodź ze mną, reklamy trochę potrwają. Przepiorę ją i wysuszę suszarką.- Alya była zdezorientowana moją odwagą, śmiałością. Adrien był zadowolony z pomysłu. -Jeśli nie będzie to dla ciebie duży problem.-porozumiewanie się wzrokowe. -To chodźmy.- doszliśmy od łazienki. Blondyn ściągnął koszulkę. Starałam nie zawieszać oka na jego rzeźbie. -Wiesz lepiej będzie jak wejdziesz do kabiny, jak ktoś tu przyjdzie może sobie coś nie tak pomyśleć, a nazwisko Agreste raczej jest znane, więc… -Nikogo tu nie ma uspokój się. Nikt tu nie przyjdzie.- przybliżył się się do mnie. Jego twarz była bliżej mojej. Szepnęłam mu do ucha.-Daj mi tą bluzkę, bo zaczną się niepokoić. -Musiałaś zepsuć taką chwilę?-udawał naburmuszonego. Posłałam mu zadowolony uśmiech i rzucił mi t-shirt. Puściłam zimną wodę, bałam się, że zepsuję materiał. Myjąc go poczułam woń perfum, jego pokoju i camembertu?! -Czyli lubisz ser? -Hmm? -Twój ciuch. Pachnie camembertem. -Wiesz raczej jedna połowa mnie lubi ten rodzaj jedzenia. -Ok, powiedzmy, że rozumiem.-zapomniałam zapytać się Tikki. Spróbowałam znowu powiedzieć jej cos bezsłownie. -Możesz mi wytłumaczyć o co w tym chodzi? -Na razie tylko zdawkowo. Więź między nami jest na tyle głęboka, że zyskałyśmy nową umiejętność jest to niezwykle rzadkie, mi jeszcze nigdy to się nie przytrafiło. Możemy być z siebie dumne Mari! -Czekaj, czyli ja i ty umiemy rozmawiać telepatycznie? -Tak, czy to niesamowite? Ty i Czarny Kot też zdobędziecie tą umiejętność, jeśli wasza więź do tego dojrzeje, musicie sobie zaufać , poznać się lepiej bez poznawania tożsamości. To będzie trudne, ale być może wam się uda. Wierzę w was. Jeśli nie chcesz w tej chwili ze mną rozmawiać wystarczy, że o tym pomyślisz. Wtedy zerwiemy na chwilę łączność, jak z telefonem. -O czym myślisz Mari.- Adrien przerwał naszą wewnętrzną rozmowę. -O tym, że cię kocham.-wycisnęłam bluzkę, włożyłam do tej suszarki, która tak szybko doprowadza ręce do tego , że są od razu suche. Podeszłam do chłopaka i pocałowałam go, wepchnęłam dłonie w jego blond czuprynę. On objął mnie w talii. Ta chwila była tak magiczna. Dotknęłam jego policzka był taki sam jak… Oh, przestań o nim myśleć, nie bądź głupia. -Mówiłaś coś?-to nie możliwe jak on w ogóle mógł…Nie mógł, przecież, może mu się wydawało. Tak na pewno. To nie tak. -Nie. Wiesz co chodźmy już. Twoja bluzka jest już prawie sucha.- ubrał ją. Złapał mnie za rękę. Poszliśmy w stronę sali. Jak to możliwe, że on w ogóle… Nie to niemożliwe. Otworzyliśmy drzwi film się zaczął. Rozdział 6 Marinette -No siadajcie, przeszkadzacie. -Sorki.-byłam zmęczona tym wszystkim Adrien pół czytający w głowie, Tikki, która siedzi w mojej głowie, Chat, którego nie widziałam przez cały dzień, tata, który leż w szpitalu…Nim się zorientowałam zasnęłam. Adrien Już na samym początku Marinette, zamykała oczy, nie chciałem jej rozbudzać. Położyła głowę na moim ramieniu. Czułem jej ciepło, chyba miała zły sen, zaczęła drżeć, może było jej zimno. Nie miałem czym jej okryć. Tylko gładziłem ją po głowie. Gdy seans się skończył zapalili światła. -O rany, nie gadaj, że zasnęła?-Alya ewidentnie nie była dumna z czynu przyjaciółki. -Podwieźć was do domu? -Jeśli to nie problem. -Co wy jesteście moimi przyjaciółmi. -Rozumiem, dlaczego Marinette się w tobie kocha.-uświadomiła sobie co powiedziała i jej mina zrzedła.-Nie powiesz jej tego prawda? -Oczywiście, że nie. Powinnaś chyba obudzić swojego chłopaka.-Oboje spojrzeliśmy na Nino.-Jego już nie dam rady zanieść do samochodu.- zachichotaliśmy cicho. -Nino, Nino czas do szkoły. -Mamuś jeszcze chwile… -Nino nie będę z tobą dyskutować.-chłopak zorientował się z kim rozmawia. -Film się skończył? -Tak i to już dawno wstydziłbyś się! -Był bardzo fajny. -Tak tobie na pewno się podobał.- zaczęliśmy się śmiać.-Jak ona nadal może spać? -Cicho, niech odpocznie. Musi być zmęczona. Przed kinem czekało na nas auto. Usadowiłem Mari na swoich kolanach. Alya usiadła koło nas, a jej chłopak (ledwo żywy) spoczął koło niej. Minęliśmy zakręt, a ten już zasnął. -Przenocuje u mnie.-patrzyliśmy na Marinette.-Zaczęło ci na niej zależeć. Nie ukrywaj tego. Oboje znamy prawdę, a może nawet we troje.-spuściłem z niej wzrok.-Spokojnie nie powiem nikomu jeśli tego właśnie pragniecie. Ale chcę wiedzieć, czy tak jest? Czy wam się udało?-byłem w stanie tylko się uśmiechnąć. -Nie mogę nikomu powiedzieć.-zrozumiała metaforę. Nie jest taka głupia. W sumie tylko Nino by tego nie zrozumiał (sory stary taka prawda). -Wiesz myślałam, że zawsze będzie żyła w tej obsesji, znaczy nieodwzajemnionej miłości. Nie mówiłam jej tego, ale zawsze byłam pewna, że kogoś kochasz. Wiesz tak bardzo, że byłbyś w stanie zaryzykować własne życie dla niej. Teraz widzę, że byłam w błędzie.-zobaczyła we mnie powątpienie.-Prawda? -Dojechaliśmy. -Rzeczywiście. Obudzę Nino.-potrząsnęła chłopakiem.-Idziemy.-chłopak otworzył drzwi. Zaczął iść w stronę domu.-Jeśli ją skrzywdzisz obiecuję popamiętasz to. Pomimo tego, że cię lubię.-odeszła zamykając za sobą drzwi. Ona ma rację mogę ją skrzywdzić, przypomina mi Biedronkę dlatego ją kocham, nie zależy mi na niej jako jej. W sumie zależy. Nie wiem. Pokręcone mam to życie. -I to bardzo. -Plagg? -No, co zabronisz mi mówić? -Zdradzisz nas! -Zobacz nikt nas nie słyszy. Rozmawiasz ze mną bezsłownie. Jesteśmy tak ze sobą zżyci jak ja z camembertem. -Powaga? Nic mnie dzisiaj już nie zaskoczy. -Żebyś się nie przeliczył. -Co? -Nic. -Nie mów dalej. Plagg? Gdzie ty jesteś? Odpowiedz mi. Świetnie!-nawet moje Kwami mnie zostawił. Zanim się obejrzałem byliśmy przy willi ojca. Wziąłem moją dziewczynę na ręce. -Nie możesz mi tak ciągle zasypiać.-pocałowałem ją w czoło i zaniosłem do pokoju. Spojrzałem przez okno. -Nawet o tym nie myśl. -Plagg, wysuwaj pazury.- musiałem to przemyśleć. To wszystko całe moje życie. To jest pomyłka. Dotarłem na budynek naprzeciwko wieży Eiffla usiadłem na dachu. -Dziś jest pełnia.-popatrzyłem w lewo była tam Biedronka.-Pięknie. Księżyc zawsze się zmienia, ale pomimo to wraca do poprzedniego stanu. Nigdy mi się to nie znudzi. Światło, które jest zawsze, nawet w czasie najczerniejszej nocy. – milczeliśmy przez parę minut. -Wyznałem miłość pewnej dziewczynie.-spojrzała na mnie.-Ona mnie przyjęła. -Gratuluję.- posłała mi pusty uśmiech. -Ale nie wiem, czy ją kocham. Wcześniej myślałem, że tak. Teraz boję się, że to złudne uczucie. Przypomina mi ciebie.- nic nie powiedziała. -Ty też tak rozmawiasz, ze swoim Kwami? No wiesz. -Od dzisiaj. -Ja też.- znowu chwila milczenia. -Pewien chłopak zaproponował mi związek. Zgodziłam się. Też nie wiem czy dobrze zrobiłam. Przypomina mi ciebie. -Mhm. -Wiesz Tikki, moje Kwami powiedziała mi, że jeśli nasze relacje się pogłębią, to też tak będziemy mogli gadać. Byłoby fajnie prawda? -Bardzo.- usiadła bliżej mnie. -Zimno dzisiaj. -Przepraszam powinienem już iść.-złapała mnie za ręke -Nie możesz mnie unikać, to nic nie pomoże. Być może już jutro będziemy musieli stoczyć walkę ze złem. Musimy nauczyć się żyć. Rozumiesz?-wróciłem do niej. Staliśmy blisko siebie. -Masz racje. Unikanie nic nie pomoże. Bądźmy przyjaciółmi dotychczas nam to się udawało.- zbliżyła swoją twarz do mojej. -To tak na pożegnanie.- pocałowała mnie tak jakbyśmy nigdy już mieli się nie spotkać. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie.- Do zobaczenia przyjacielu. -Do zobaczenia przyjaciółko.-kocham Mari i kocham Biedronsię. Muszę zrozumieć jak bardzo ją kocham, moją małą, bezbronną Mar. -Plagg, schowaj pazury.- wróciłem do swojej normalnej postaci. Wróciłem do domu na piechotę. Naprzeciw mnie zobaczyłem czarnowłosą dziewczynę. -Marinette, co tu robisz? Jesteś całkiem zziębnięta. Co ci strzeliło do głowy? -Ja tylko zauważyłam, że cię nie ma w domu i chciałam cię odszukać. Noc taka zimna. Bałam się, że tobie coś się stanie. -Dlaczego sama się naraziłaś? -Bo cię kocham. Ty też byś to dla mnie zrobił.- miała racje. -Chodźmy do domu. Weźmiesz gorący prysznic. Zrobię ci gorącą czekoladę. -Dobrze.-złapałem ją za rękę, skoro czułem, że jestem w stanie poświęcić dla niej życie to chyba oznacza, że ją kocham. Kiedy już dotarliśmy na miejsce. Zobaczyłem, że ma sine ręce. -Kochanie, pod prysznic w tej sekundzie. Biegiem. –zasalutowała mi i podążyła w stronę mojego pokoju. W tym czasie poszedłem do kuchni. Zrobiłem gorącą czekoladę z bitą śmietaną. Idąc korytarzem usłyszałem czyjś płacz. Zaglądnąłem do pokoju, z którego dobiegały szlochy. To była pani Sabine. Zobaczyła mnie. -Przepraszam powinienem zapukać. -Nie, proszę wejdź, jeśli się komuś nie zwierzę, chyba całkowicie zwariuję. -Co się stało? Coś z pani mężem? -Nie z Tomem wszystko w porządku, ale jest inny problem. Dom jest prawie skończony, nic nie zmieniliśmy, wszystko wygląda tak jak dawniej, ale ubezpieczenie nie pokryje całości kosztów. Będę musiała wziąć kredyt, a nie wiem jak to zrobię. Mój mąż przez przez parę tygodni, a być może miesięcy, nie będzie w stanie pracować, przez złamaną rękę, nawet jeśli Marinette mi pomoże to i tak będziemy musiały kogoś zatrudnić, a nie dam rady jednocześnie spłacać pożyczki i opłacać nowego pracownika. Boimy się to powiedzieć Mari, tak wiele w ostatnim czasie przeszła, nie chcemy dokładać jej zmartwień. Dobrze, że przynajmniej ma ciebie.- do głowy wpadł mi pewien pomysł. -Proszę pani, mam pewien pomysł, ale musi pani porozmawiać z Marinette, powinna wiedzieć. O wszystkim powiemy przy śniadaniu, a teraz niech pani pójdzie spać, jest już późno, będzie pani jutro zmęczona.-już wychodziłem z pokoju, gdy kobieta ostatni raz się do mnie zwróciła. -Adrien, jesteś naprawdę cudownym chłopakiem, moja córka ma szczęście, że na ciebie trafiła. -To ja mam szczęście, że trafiłem na pani córkę.-pomachałem jej głową na pożegnanie i wyszedłem z pokoju. To prawda miałem szczęście. Sam go nie doceniam w 100%, ale to się zmieni i to już niedługo. Obiecuję to. Gdy wszedłem do pokoju Mar miała włożoną na siebie piżamę, leżała pod kołdrą na łóżku. Usiadłem koło niej wciąż miała zimne dłonie. -Jeśli przeze mnie się rozchorujesz nie wybaczę sobie tego.- spojrzała na mnie przepraszającym wzrokiem. Podałem jej czekoladę Upiła łyk. W kąciku ust miała została kropla napoju. -Ubrudziłaś się tutaj.-delikatnie ściągnąłem plamkę, spojrzałem w jej oczy, pocałowałem ją, smakowała czekoladą. Tak, zależy mi na niej. -Wiesz, kocham cię. Nie pozwolę, aby ktoś cię skrzywdził. -Ja ciebie też. –ukrywam coś przed tobą, tak bardzo chciałbym jej to powiedzieć, ale nie mogę. Kochasz mnie, ale nie wiesz kim tak naprawdę jestem. -Co?-zadała mi pytanie, ale to niemożliwe, żeby mnie usłyszała. -Powiedziałeś coś, ale było to strasznie niewyraźne.- spojrzałem na nią chyba dość dziwnym wzrokiem.-Pewnie mi się wydawało. Jestem strasznie zmęczona.- pogłaskałem ją po policzku. -Idź spać My Lady.-popatrzyła na mnie zdezorientowana.-Będziesz zmęczona. A jutro mam dla ciebie niespodziankę, więc…-pocałowałem ją w policzek. Po chwili już spała. Sam położyłem się na swojej macie. Obudziłem się. Chciałem się przejść. Mari jeszcze spała. Był weekend. Szkoła była zamknięta, co oznacza, że nikogo tam nie ma. Idealnie. -Plagg wysuwaj pazury!- wdrapałem się na górę. Nagle stanąłem na dachu. Poczułem drgania pod stopami. Budynek zaczął się zawalać . Chciałem zeskoczyć, gdy usłyszałem krzyki. To były dwie dziewczyny. Po jednej stronie stała Marinette, a po drugiej Biedronka. Obie wołały mnie o pomoc. Nie dam rady uratować obu, nie starczy mi czasu, co mam robić. -Adrien, mówiłeś, że zrobiłbyś to dla mnie, Kocham cię! -Kocie, proszę. Pomóż, przecież się kochamy, przepraszam nie chcę, żebyśmy byli tylko przyjaciółmi. Błagam.- nie mogę ani jednej ani drugiej zostawić. Muszę dokonać wyboru. -Adrien!!! Obudź się. Słyszysz, to tylko zły sen.-wstałem zlany potem. To tylko koszmar. Jak dobrze Mari nic nie jest. Siedzi koło mnie, bezpieczna choć trochę przestraszona. Uściskałem ją. -Boże, jesteś cała. Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę.- teraz nieco zdezorientowana. -Spokojnie, to tylko zły sen.-spojrzała na mnie ze współczuciem. Przybliżyła się do mnie. -Czemu nie śpisz? -Powiedzmy, że też jakoś los nie obdarzył mnie dzisiaj snem o owieczkach.-złapała mnie za rękę, pociągnęła mnie do łóżka.-Nie zasnę sama.-popatrzyła na mnie jak szczeniak.-Zostań moim pluszowym misiem, proszę.- powiedziała to dosyć cicho.-Położyłem się obok niej i otoczyłem ręką. Poczułem powiew zimnego powietrza. Podszedłem do okna by je zamknąć. Nagle ktoś mnie złapał za ramiona. To była Biedronka. -Wiesz, że cię kocham?-obracam się do niej. Na jej miejscu pojawiła się Chloe. –Nie możesz się zdecydować? Wybierz mnie.-spojrzałem w stronę drzwi stała tam Marinette. -Proszę cię, bądź szczęśliwy. Chociaż bardzo chciałabym, żebyś to ze mną dzielił radość.- nagle zniknęła Chloe, wcale mi to nie przeszkadzało. Powoli Biedronka i Marinette zaczęły rozpływać się w powietrzu. -Szybko! -Wybieraj!-próbowałem złapać je za ręce, było za późno. Straciłem obie. W drzwiach pojawił się mój ojciec. -Adrien, wstawaj.-to były jego usta, ale nie jego głos. Otworzyłem oczy. Ściskałem Mari z całej siły. -Przepraszam omal cię nie udusiłem. Chyba zmiażdżyłem ci wszystkie organy wewnętrzne. -Nie przesadzajmy, co takiego ci się śni.-zawahałem się -Byłaś tam ty i Chloe.-pominąłem udział Biedrony.- i nagle zaczęłaś się rozpływać, a ja nie dałem rady cię uratować. Próbowałem. Nie dałem rady.-zacząłem płakać, jak baba. Było ki wstyd. Próbowałem ukryć to przed nią. Okłamuję ją. Jeszcze na dodatek ją wykorzystuję. Jestem tchórzem. Odwróciłem się od niej w stronę ściany. -Cii...-objęła mnie.-Popatrz na mnie.-zrobiłem jak kazała.-Jestem tu i zawsze będę. Słyszysz nawet jeśli będziesz próbował się mnie pozbyć zawsze będę tu.- Dotknęła mojej klatki piersiowej w miejscu gdzie znajduje się serce. Wzięła moją dłoń i położyła dokładnie w tym samym miejscu na swoim ciele.- A ty zawsze będziesz tu.-przytuliłem ją. Kocham ją i to bardzo, ale czy tak bardzo jak na to zasługuje.-Wiesz, kiedy ja mam koszmary. Pewna bardzo ważna…osoba mi śpiewa. – zaczęła nucić piękną melodię (chodzi mi tu o melodie z czołówki, a o osobę która jej śpiewa chodzi o Tikki). –zasnąłem tym razem nie obudził mnie koszmar aż do rana. Leżałem sam na łóżku. -No niezły z ciebie śpioch. – wyszła z łazienki myjąc zęby, była już ubrana. Miała na sobie swoje ubrania. Widocznie już się wyprały.-Mam nadzieje, że już nie miałeś koszmarów? -Nie, oczywiście, że nie.-poprawiłem grzywkę na jej czole. Wstała jak poparzona. Coś było nie tak. -Dobra, wstawaj i się przebieraj. Zaraz śniadanie.- dlaczego nagle zmieniła ton w jaki do mnie mówiła.- Pośpiesz się, będę czekać na dole. Wyszła. Ja poszedłem do łazienki. Podczas doprowadzania się do porządku Plagg Postanowił do mnie przemówić, ale tak normalnie. -No to sobie nagrabiłeś. -Co znowu zrobiłem?- moje słowa były chyba nie zrozumiałe przez pastę, ale dzięki naszej nowej umiejętności Kwami wiedziało co chciałem zapytać. -Ty nie wiesz? Poważnie? Oj chłopie, chłopie… Żal mi Mari, zwłaszcza, że… -Dojdź do sedna! -A chciałem ci właśnie powiedzieć sekret, po którym twoje życie byłoby prostsze, ale ok.- nie wierzyłem w to co mówi.-To nie wierz.-kurde muszę nad tym popracować.-Dobra, więc, kiedy zasnąłeś, Mar nadal leżała, nie zasnęła. I tak gdzieś po pół godzinie, zacząłeś mówić… -No dalej. -Tak gdzieś z 5 razy. Biedronka.- czyli stało się skrzywdziłem ją. Nieświadomie. Podczas snu byłem dla niej niebezpieczny. Wypłukałem buzię i chciałem pobiec. Przeprosić. Na dole czekała tylko pani Sabine, talerz dla Marinette był pusty. -Powiedziała, że ma coś do załatwienia. -Rozumiem wrócę, nie wiem kiedy.- nie czekałem na to co dalej powie. Pobiegłem, wiedziałem gdzie. Gdy dobiegłem na szczyt wieży Eiffla. Siedziała tam ze zwisającymi nogami, ale nie była Marinette, była to Biedronka. -Widziałaś tu…- przerwała mi. -O tak, przed chwilą zniknęła Musi sobie coś wytłumaczyć.-usiadłem i zacząłem płakać już drugi raz w ciągu jednego dnia. Krzywdzę ją.-Jest twoją dziewczyną?-zapytała jakby znała odpowiedź -Tak. -Kochasz ją? -Bardzo, ale jest dziewczyna, z którą też mnie coś łączy. -Ona o tym wie? -Właśnie się dowiedziała. -A którą kochasz bardziej?-brak odpowiedzi.-Przepraszam wiem nie można patrzeć w takich kategoriach. Mnie samej trudno wybrać. Zależy mi na dwóch chłopakach, to, że na jeden jest dla mnie kimś wyjątkowym zdała sobie sprawę niedawno, ale wiesz nasza miłość jest niemożliwa. Wybrałam chłopaka , który podobał mi się od chwili, kiedy go spotkałam po raz pierwszy. Teraz zastanawiam się czy go nie krzywdzę, ale nie. Wiem, że go kocham. Liczę, że za niedługo, tamta miłość pójdzie w zapomnienie. Zrobię wszystko, żeby było nam dobrze. Ty też się nad tym zastanów. Zadaj sobie kilka pytań. Czy ją kochasz? Czy byłbyś w stanie zaryzykować dla niej życie, a ona dla ciebie? Czy dzięki niej jesteś lepszym człowiekiem? Jeśli Mari to ta dziewczyna, to pobiegnij pod wejście do szkoły. Jeśli nie to zostaw ją w spokoju. Nie pozwalaj jej cierpieć bardziej.- zniknęła. Po odpowiedzeniu sobie na nie wszystko stało się jasne. Nie musiałem dłużej się zastanawiać. Marinette Czy to było dobre posunięcie z mojej strony? Jeszcze więcej kłamstw. Przecież teraz nagle nie zapomni o mnie, znaczy tej drugiej mnie. Spojrzałam na drogę. Nikogo nie było. Może stwierdził, że to nie ma sensu. Znowu zaczęło padać, no cóż deszczowa wiosna. Jakoś to przeżyje może. Po chwili byłam cała przemoczona. Zrobiło mi się zimno. Nagle pod szkołę podjechało auto. Boże jednak przyjechał, jednak mnie kocha! Podbiegłam do samochodu. -Jezu, myślałam, że mnie zostawiasz na zawsze.-powiedziałam z szerokim uśmiechem. -Miło to słyszeć.- to był Robert. Moja mina zrzedłą. -Przepraszam, myślałam, że to…-nie umiałam się wytłumaczyć. -Wejdź zmarzniesz. Pojedziemy teraz do sklepu, kupimy ci jakieś suche, ciepłe ciuszki.-Adriena nie było, nie ma na co czekać. Bez dłuższego namysłu wsiadłam na przednie siedzenie. Jechaliśmy do galerii, ale tej drogi nie znałam. Chłopak powiedział, że to skrót. -A i gratuluję! -Czego?-popatrzył na mnie zmieszaną miną. -Jakto? Nie wiesz?-pokiwałam głową.-Wasze zdjęcie te, które robiłem z góry wieży, wczoraj wygrało! Dlatego nie przyszedłem do kina. Taka sytuacja zdarzyła się pierwszy raz w historii. Zdjęcie było bardzo świeże, wątpiłem czy to się uda. – wow zaskoczył mnie. -To ja tobie gratuluję, jesteś świetnym fotografem, umiesz wychwycić wszystko w idealnej sekundzie. Pierwszego dnia myślałam, że jesteś modelem, ale teraz nie ma wątpliwości, że jesteś profesjonalnym fotografem. -Twierdzisz, że jestem przystojny?- uśmiechnął się. -Znaczy, wiesz jesteś naprawdę… No rozumiesz.-zarumieniłam się, czy powinnam mówić takie rzeczy? -Ty też jesteś piękna. Dziwię się, że Adrien tego nie zauważa.- nagle posmutniałam.-Czyli zauważa? -Zauważał.- łzy popłynęły mi po twarzy. Wziął mnie w objęcia. -Ciii… Przepraszam, nie powinienem. Dojechaliśmy. Chodźmy.- wyszła z auta, on wziął mnie pod ramię. Może nie powinnam się na to zgadzać na to, ale… Adrien Dobiegłem do szkoły. Jej tam nie było. Spóźniłem się. Zniknęła i nigdy jej nie odzyskam. -Adrien, co ty tu robisz , mamy weekend?- to była nasza wychowawczyni. -Ja, no… -Marinette pojechała z jakimś chłopakiem tam. Zdaje się, że jadą do galerii.-popatrzyła na mnie porozumiewawczo.- No leć. -Dziękuję.- pobiegłem ile sił w nogach. Może jeszcze nie wszystko stracone. Rozdział 7 Marinette -Dziękuję ci bardzo , te ubrania, ach są przecudne. -Nie ma za co. To przyjemność obdarowywać tak piękną dziewczynę -Nie jestem piękna. -To nie moje zdanie, większość ludzi musi tak myśleć skoro wygraliście ten konkurs.-spojrzałam na niego, nie przywykła do tylu komplementów. Usiedliśmy w Mc’donaldzie. Chciało mi się strasznie pić. Zamówiłam gorącą herbatę. -To twoja zasługa. -Chciałbym. Wiesz-położył swoją dłoń na mojej.-spodobałaś mi się. Nie chciałem odbijać kumplowi dziewczyny, ale z tego co rozumiem to się rozstaliście?- nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć niby tak niby nie. -Tak mi się zdaję.-wzięłam duży łyk herbaty. Połknęłam go za szybko i poczułam straszne pieczenie. -Wszystko w porządku? Masz mój shake.-upiłam naprawdę dużo napoju. -Dzięki. -Jesteś mi winna przysługę.-skądś to znam. -Dobra rób co chcesz dzisiaj i tak nie ma to dla mnie większego znaczenia.- uśmiechnął się, nagle jego twarz przybliżyła się do mojej twarzy, próbowałam uciec, ale nie dałam rady. Nasze usta spotkały się. Nie chciałam tego. -Mari przestań.- to była Tikki. -Mari?!- obejrzałam się stał tam Adrien.- Ty… Jak mogłem być taki głupi. -Nie, czekaj, to nic dla mnie nie znaczy.- rzuciłam szybki wzrok na fotografa.-Przepraszam.-wyszeptałam i pobiegłam za blondynem.- Adrien stój.- ku mojemu zdziwieniu posłuchał mnie.-Wiesz, że cię kocham, nie chciałam tego. A w sumie to ty mnie zostawiłeś! Czekałam na ciebie. Odebrałam to, że już mnie nie kochasz. -Starałem się. Jak dobiegłem ciebie tam nie było. Była tam nauczycielka i powiedziała mi, ze ciebie widziała.- nauczycielka? Na pewno tam jej nie było zauważyłabym, a z resztą co by robiła tam w weekend. -Nie kłam. -Nie kłamię. Kocham cię Marinette. Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim. Za tobą skoczyłbym w ogień. Dzięki tobie jestem lepszym człowiekiem. – to znaczy, że wziął sobie to co mówiłam do serca. ~w tym samym czasie, pod swoim samochodem Robert~ -Jak mogłem na to pozwolić? Ona zasługuje na kogoś lepszego takiego jak ja. Zaraz co?- zauważył małego motylka. -Jestem Władca Ciem, Witam cię Lodowe serce. Zamroź innych miłość, tak samo jak twoją zamrożono i odbierz miracula Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. -Nie zawiodę cię. ~a wracając do naszej dwójki~ -Jeśli chcesz dowodu tej miłości to dobrze.- Adrien klęknął na jedno kolano.-Marinette…- nagle zwinął się z bólu i upadł na podłogę. -Adrien!- upadłam koło niego. Zauważyłam kolejnego opętanego przez akumę.- Kim jesteś i co mu zrobiłeś?! -A czy to ważne? Ważne jest to, że możemy być teraz razem bez żadnych przeszkód.-uśmiechnął się. -Robert?! -Nie, teraz nie. Mów mi Lodowe serce.- zwróciłam się do Adriena. -Zaraz wrócę . Wytrzymaj jeszcze chwilę.-pobiegłam na najbliższy zaułek pomiędzy korytarzami. -Gdzie jesteś moja ukochana?- szukał mnie. -Tikki, kropkuj!- z kryjówki wyszłam już jako Biedronka.-Jest w bezpiecznym miejscu z daleka od ciebie! -Ach tak zostawiła swojego chłopaka na pastwę losu. Szkoda.-Kocie gdzie jesteś potzrebuje wsparcia. -Szczęśliwy traf!- upadła taśma. -Myślisz, że mnie pokonasz bez swojego partnera? -Otóż nie grubo się mylisz.- jego akuma najprawdopodobniej była w aparacie. Po raz pierwszy nie pomyślałam logicznie. Po prostu pobiegłam i związałam go taśmą. Uwolniłam motylka od złego uroku. Zostało tylko jedno. -Niezwykła Biedronka!- wszystko wróciło do normy. -Nette, co się stało, dlaczego jestem związany?- nie było czasu na wyjaśnienia. Pobiegłam do Adriena. Powinien być cały i zdrowy, ale nie on leżał na podłodze tak samo jak go zostawiłam. -Dlaczego to nie pomogło? Powinieneś być cały.- po moich policzkach popłynęły łzy. Jego oczy zaczęły się zamykać. Miłość powinna pokonać przeszkody prawda? Pocałowałam go, nie dało to żadnego skutku, ale dlaczego? Na Kota zadziałało to w Walentynki. -My Lady powiedz… Powiedz Mari, że była dla mnie wszystkim i, że wszystko będzie dobrze, a Robertowi wybaczam. -Nie muszę jej tego mówić.- ostatnia kropka zniknęła. -Marinette to ty byłaś? Byłem głupi…-jego głos słabł.- W takich okolicznościach oświadczyny nie pomogą. -Wyzdrowiejesz, będzie dobrze. Wrócimy do domu. Już nigdy cię nie zostawię. -Mari… Ciii…. Niech to będzie twój pierścionek zaręczynowy. Weź to i nikomu nie pokazuj, nikomu nie dawaj. Jest niezwykły.- włożył mi w dłoń swój pierścień. Jego oczy zamknęły się. -Adrien? Adrien!!!! Wstawaj proszę cię!!!!!- złapałam go kurczowo. Płakałam, płakałam tylko to mogłam robić. Po pewnym czasie poczułam, że ktoś próbuje mnie od niego oderwać. Nie pozwoliłam na to. Usłyszałam Tikki. -Mari, wiem, że ci ciężko, ale musisz zniszczyć kamery, bo wszyscy dowiedzą się, że jesteś Biedronką.- miała racje. Puściłam go pobiegłam i zniszczyłam wszystko co było na mojej drodze. Kiedy już to zrobiłam. Poczułam silny uścisk ręki na moim ramieniu. Zemdlałam Obudziłam się w swoim łóżku. Koło mnie siedziała Alya, mama i Nino. -Co się stało?- i nagle wszystko mi się przypomniało.-Adrien! Nie on nie mógł.-mama rzuciła się na mnie. -Mari, spokojnie, ciii…Płacz ci pomoże, ale nie krzycz.- Alya zaczęła płakać wraz ze mną, Nino także, wszyscy się przytuliliśmy.- Weź te tabletki, lekarz ci je przepisał na uspokojenie. Pójdę po herbatę. Przyjaciele zostaną z tobą. – wyszła z pokoju. Była cisza. -Dlaczego jestem u siebie w domu?- tylko to nie było bolesne pytanie. -Bo twoi rodzice uznali, że lepiej by było gdybyś obudziła się we własnym łóżku, niż…-myliłam się to również bolało. Wszytkie następne słowa były wypowiadane w płaczu. -Jego tata, jak zareagował? -Nikt go nie widział od kilku dni.- Alya bała się o mnie starała się mówić delikatnie -Od kilku dni? Ile ja tu leżę? -3 dni. Baliśmy się, że zapadłaś w jakąś śpiączkę czy coś.- to byłoby lepsze, bo życie bez niego nie miało sensu. -Wiecie, że byliśmy razem? -Tak.-po policzkach Alyi płynęło coraz więcej łez, starała się być twarda dla mnie.-Wiesz jego pogrzeb jest jutro i na pewno… Na pewno chciałby, żebyś przygotowała jakąś mowę…- zaczęłam krzyczeć z bólu. Moja dusza została podarta i spalona. To ja powinnam zginąć. Gdybym nie wsiadła do tego auta, gdybym poczekała na niego, nic by się takiego nie stało. -Nie chcę żyć, zabierzcie mnie stąd!- krzyczałam, a oni płakali, płakali. -Weź te tabletki, one pomogą. -Nie przywrócą mi go. Nikt mi nie może pomóc.- popatrzyłam na mamę na mich przyjaciół. Musiałam wziąć te leki, nie mogę jeszcze ich zranić. - Jesteś dzielna- tyle mi powiedzieli. Potem zasnęłam. Obudziłam się koło północy. Wszyscy już spali. Moi przyjaciele chyba zostali na noc, bo słyszałam chrapanie Nina. Oni nie wiedzą co się stało, że to ja doprowadziłam do jego śmierci. On mi się chciał oświdczyc, co prawda do ślubu trzeba byłoby poczekać jeszcze 2 lata, ale on mnie kochał. Spojrzałam na pierścień, który mi dał. Był srebrny, był dla niego czymś wyjątkowym. Czymś wielkim. -Marinette.-Tikki jej głos mnie uspokajał.- Przykro mi.- po oczach popłynęły kolejne łzy. Musiałam jej zadać kilka pytań na , które pewnie i tak nie będzie znała odpowiedzi. -Czemu pocałunek nie zadziałał? Czemu dał mi ten pierścień? Czemu Czarny Kot się nie pojawił?- Kwami zerknęło na biżuterię. -To niemożliwe!- krzyknęła.-Mariś jutro po pogrzebie pójdziemy do Mistrza Fu, on ci to wyjaśni.- po pogrzebie te słowa zabolały.-Jejku przepraszam.-zrobię to co ona zechce. Potem skoczę z wieży Eiffla, ten świat bez niego nie ma sensu. Zbyt bardzo go kochałam, a jeśli istnieje życie po śmierci to będę z nim. -Dobrze Tikki. Idź spać. Ja trochę poszyję.- mała położyła się. Ja postanowiłam uszyć suknie na jutro. Kiedy było około 6 skończyłam, godzinę potem zaczęli wszyscy wstawać. Przemowę tez miałam gotową. -Dzień dobry Mari, piękna suknia. – Tak była piękna. Prosta z krótkim rękawem, oczywiście czarna. Od spodu wyhaftowałam mała zielona łapkę, nie wiem czemu, może z ąalu, że Czarny Kot się nie pojawił.- Ubieraj się zaraz po śniadaniu jedziemy.- Zrobiłam tak jak mówiła Alya. Włosy spięłam w koka. Mama przywiozła rzeczy z domu Adriena, pewnie myślała, że są moje. Spryskałam się jego ulubioną perfumą i założyłam tą śliczną broszkę złotą w kształcie kwiatka. Zeszłam na dół, jednak nie byłam w stanie nic przełknąć. Pojechaliśmy czarną limuzyną. Ceremonia pogrzebowa była piękna, jeśli można tak powiedzieć, na miarę tak cudownego człowieka. Przyszło wiele ludzi, wiele z nich nie znałam były kobiety, stare młode, jedna z nich wyglądała jakby była bardzo zżyta z blondynem, wyglądała na naprawdę przejętą. Miała brązowe, duże oczy i długie czarne włosy. Była bardzo wysoka. Była Valeria i inni znajomi. Była starsza kobieta pewnie jego babcia, na wózku inwalidzkim. Byli wszyscy z klasy, ba ze szkoły, nauczyciele, nawet dyrektor. Był nawet Mistrz Fu. Nie wiem co tu robił, ale tu stał. Brakowało tylko ojca chłopaka. Nadszedł czas kiedy mięliśmy powiedzieć parę słów. Podeszłam ostatnia. Nino dotknął mojego ramienia, żeby dodać mi odwagi. Stanęłam na podwyższeniu. Popatrzyłam na te tłumy ludzi. -Nie musze chyba mówić, że Adrien jest…-glos mi się załamał, po policzkach zaczęły cieknąć łzy, ale musiałam mówić wyraźnie dla niego.- że był wspaniałym człowiekiem. Widać to po nas po ludziach, którzy tu przyszli. Pomimo swojego talentu i statusu, nie unosił się , zawsze pomagała był serdeczny, miły…- próbowałam opanować drżący głos.- Pewnie niewiele z was wie, ale był moim chłopakiem. Byłam przy nim kiedy…-dasz radę Mari.- Powiedział mi, że wybacza Robertowi. Chciał mi się…- nie dałam rady chlipałam do mikrofonu.- chciał mi się oświadczyć i to zrobił.-pokazałam pierścionek, nie miałam go na palcu, nie byłam w stanie.- Wiem, że wiele z was go kochało, tak jak ja. Dziękuję w jego imieniu, że tu jesteście. Powinien teraz by z nami i nudzić się na lekcjach. Powinien…- wszyscy płakali. Nie mogłam patrzeć jak wkładają trumnę do ziemi. Po 2 godzinach wszyscy się rozeszli, mama , moja przyjaciółka i Nino poszli na stypę. Ja zostałam i usiadłam naprzeciwko grobu. Po pewnym czasie podszedł do mnie Mistrz Fu. -Chodź muszę ci wiele wyjaśnić.- nie protestowałam po prostu poszłam za nim. Rozdział 7,5 Marinette Kiedy doszliśmy na miejsce, mistrz Fu zaparzył mi zieloną herbatę. -Pomaga na nerwy.-usmiehcnął się do mnie współczująco.-Może na początku powinienem ci wszystko wyjaśnić. Przy ostatniej wizycie, nie miałem okazji… Jeszcze raz dziękuję za książkę. Od czego by zacząć. Jest opiekunem Miraculum. Opiekuje się wszystkimi kiedy nie mają właściciela. Ty i Czarny Kot otrzymaliście moce dzięki mnie.-przed oczy wrócił mi dawny obrazek, ulica pierwszy dzień szkoły. Byłam zszokowana.- Tikki porozumiała się wczoraj z Weji moim Kwami. Masz ponoć coś co może nam się przydać. -T-tak. Powiedział, że to może być ważne.- dała mu pierścień, było mi już wszystko jedno. Był zszokowany. -To dlatego. Marinette to jest bardzo ważne. To, to…-ugryzł się w język.- Nie wiem czy to odpowiedni moment, ale musisz to wiedzieć. To co teraz powiem z pewnością cię zszokuje. Ten pierścień to Miraculum.- czyli Adrien miał Miraculum aha ogarniam i co w związku z tym.- To Miraculum Czarnego Kota.- moje oczy napłynęły łzami, nie mogłam w to uwierzyć, czyli to zawsze był on, ten który podrywał mnie na każdej misji, ten który trzymał mnie za rękę w ciemnościach, ten który uratował mnie już 5 razy, ten którego pocałowałam w walentynki, ten pewny siebie, który kochał się we mnie od zawsze. To zaczynało do mnie docierać, mieliśmy siebie na wyciągnięcie ręki, wybieraliśmy tak naprawdę pomiędzy sobą… Gdybym wiedziała… Nie mogłam wiedzieć. Teraz go już nie ma. -Dlaczego pocałunek nie zadziałał? -Kazałaś mu wybrać, która jest prawdziwą miłością czy ty czy Biedronka, on nie wiedział, że to jedna osoba. Całując go pod postacią Biedronki nie byłaś w stanie go uratować. -Dlaczego Niezwykła Biedronka nie pomogła?! -Rzadko kiedy moce innych superbohaterów działają na siebie, tak dla bezpieczeństwa. Czasami.. -Ale tu by pomogło!- zaczęłam szlochać.- Nic mi go nie zwróci. Paryż będzie potrzebował nowych wybawców, bo ja dłużej tak nie wytrzymam. -Nie czekaj, jest pewien sposób.- spojrzała na niego.- Władca Ciem chce zdobyć wasze Miracula, dlatego, że są najpotężniejsze ze wszystkich, razem tworzą całość jak Ying i Yang. Kto zdobędzie oba posiądzie Boską niemalże moc. -Po co mi to mówisz? -Ta moc moc jest tak silna, że dzięki niej można cofnąć się w czasie. Ale bez odpowiedniego treningu ta moc może zniszczyć. -Ile ten trening może potrwać? -Nie umiem dokładnie powiedzieć, ale…- zaczął się zastanawiać.-nie wiemy jak bardzo jesteś silna, ale tak normalnie. To około…- przerwał.- 100 lat. -Nie dożyję tego! Nie ma czasu do stracenia zróbmy to teraz. -Mari, posłuchaj…- przerwałam mu -Nie, uwierz Mistrzu dam radę. Tikki mówiła, że szybko się uczę.- moja przyjaciółka wyleciała z torebki. -Ale Mar to zbyt niebezpieczne nie jesteś gotowa! -Jeśli ci się nie uda nie tylko zniszczysz siebie, ale cały wszechświat.- czyli muszę wybrać albo miłość do Adriena albo bezpieczeństwo innych. To zbyt trudna decyzja, muszę się przygotować, że nie ma dobrego rozwiązania. Ktoś z pewnością ucierpi. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania